The love of a mother
by TheInuDude
Summary: it's an idea i had and decided to get it out on the web. the very first, rated M romantic story between inuyasha and kagome's mom. this is a milf story. No real purpose or fighting, just Inuyasha and Mrs.higurashi having a family.
1. Chapter 1: a very horny mother

**I wanted to see it, no one else would write it, so I took it upon myself, to write, the first. A STORY WHERE KAGOME'S MOM IS A MILF AND IS FUCKING INUYASHA WHILE EVERYBODY ELSE IS SOMEWHERE ELSE OTHER THAN THEIR HOME! What? Milfs are hot. Don't look at me that way. It could happen. And Inuyasha needs a mature woman as a mate. not some immature whiny bitch like that bitch Kagome.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

she had tried everything. Her hand, Dildos, Vibrators, even a can of hair spray! She had came multiple times but the feeling remained. Mrs. higurashi was very, **very**, horny, and no matter how many times she masturbated, no matter what she used, the feeling never went away. '_this isn't working,' _she thought while still panting. '_I need a real cock inside me. It's been far to long since I've been fucked.'. "_mom! I'm going to spend the night at eri's house, okay?" she heard kagome call out. "okay sweetie. Be safe!" she called back.

Mrs. higurashi was going around the house doing her regular chores. She was washing the dishes when her father came up to her. "Utsukushii (1), I'm going into town to meet up with an old friend. I'll be back tomorrow at the latest." okay dad," she said. "be careful. And remember your medicine." she said as he was walking out the door.

As Mrs. higurashi had gone down to the laundry room doing the laundry. She had just started the machine when her son, souta came up to her. "hey mom, you know how beautiful and pretty I think you are right?" he said sweetly. She looked at him with a disbelieving/annoyed look. If he ever said that it always meant he wanted something. "what do you want souta?" she said. "can I go stay with a friend tonight? Please?" he begged. She sighed. "okay souta, just remember, not to much sugar. We don't want a repeat of last time." souta cringed a little, remembering when he ate a lot of sugar at his friend's house. " So...many...pigs." he stammered.

it was past noon and Mrs. higurashi was laying on her bed furiously pumping three fingers in and out of her pussy and massaging her breast and hard nipples. She was panting and groaning loudly when she cried out, signaling her orgasm to the world. She brought her fingers, still slick with her juices, to her mouth and licked the sweet fluid from them. '_damn! I'm still so horny! I wish Kenji was still alive. He could satisfy me. Or maybe if __**he**__ was here.' _she thought. She put her sheets in the dryer and began to rub and finger her pussy again as thoughts of her and a certain someone drifted throug her head. she walked up to the bathroom, still completely naked and practically pouring her juices onto the stairs as she fingered herself, as she went to take a bath.

Mrs. higurashi was relaxing in the bathtub filled with warm water. '_this feels nice' _she thought. She was just relaxing and letting her thoughts drift when her thoughts drifted to inuyasha. At first it was about him and kagome being married and her having dog-eared grandchildren. But her thoughts were shifting slightly. She soon found herself thinking of her and inuyasha kissing lightly. to making out. To being naked on top of and fondling each other. To having rough and wild sex with each other. Instead of being ashamed of herself for thinking these thoughts, her fingers started wandering down toward her vagina which had gotten **very **wet from her thoughts and earlier ministrations. her fingers reached her nether lips and started to lightly rub them, spreading the juices around on her fingers.

In truth, this wasn't the first time she had thought about Inuyasha in this sexual of a way. She had been thinking like this ever since she saw inuyasha naked run into Kagome's room. at first she was embarrassed at the sight but was greatly amazed at how big he was even though he wasn't erect. That one moment had started it all, the thoughts, the feelings, and the late night masturbating. Her thoughts had started out as just them sitting together alone in a romantic environment. But quickly shifted to them doing more intimate things together. From simple kissing to making out to fondling each other to oral sex to rough and wild sex anywhere, she even had a fantasy about them doing it in public while everybody around them watched. "oh, inuyasha." she moaned out while shoving her fingers into her pussy and pinching her hardened nipples as hard as she could.

She kept going faster and faster, moaning and groaning inuyasha's name until she cried out. "INUYASHA! OH! OH! OHHHHH!" she cried while cumming hard all over her fingers and edge of the tub for three minutes. She lay there panting and brought her fingers, still glistening with her juices to her mouth and licked the sweet fluids off of them, quite enjoying the taste of herself. But her feeling of horniness didn't pass, it only intensified to the point she needed to have a person with a huge cock fuck her pussy raw.

"i cant take it anymore. I need a real cock inside of me, **NOW. **she smiled and put her finger on her chin in a cute thinking pose. **"**And i know just the man for the job." she said. And Utsukushii was not a person to be denied what she wanted.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Later in the evening**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Inuyasha appeared out of the well and jumped up to kagome's window. "oi wench! We need to get back to shard collecting!" he called inside. Getting no response he went inside to look around. He sniffed around searching for her scent. Finding it was very old he left her room. He was going to go downstairs when a sweet smell assaulted his nose. '_ what is that smell?' _he thought. he got down on all fours and started to sniff for it. he followed it into the bathroom and noticed the thick fluids on the edge of the tub. ' _what is this?' _he thought. he sniffed it a little then stuck his tongue out and licked some of it. " Wow that is sweet!" he said then continued to lick it up until it was gone from the tub. " Well that was good." he said then walked onto the stairs when the smell came again. he looked down and noticed the wet trail on the stairs. he licked his lips then licked the substance from the tile before continuing downstairs.

Mrs. higurashi had heard it when inuyasha called for kagome. She was getting dressed after coming out of her bath when she heard him start going down stairs. 'now._ Time to put my plan into action.' _she thought, starting to get wet at the thought of what would happen if it worked, but despite her growing want to masturbate again, she went down to the kitchen and sat at the table then waited for him to show up.

Inuyasha walked into the kitchen and was greeted by the same sweet smell. '_ There it is again.' _he thought. he got on all fours again and began to sniff for it. he was so focused on finding the smell he didn't realize where he was until he looked up. He saw he had his head in between Utsukushii's legs with his nose poking her vagina, which was emanating the sweet scent. " Hello Inuyasha. Smell something good?" she asked him. Inuyasha got up with a mad blush on his cheeks and coughed. " M-maybe." he said. Utsukushii smiled. " It's okay Inuyasha, i understand." she said. Inuyasha breathed a sigh of relief. Utsukushii gave Inuyasha's body a once over, paying extra attention to the area between his legs. ' _he's so handsome. And his cock is so big. **just **what i want inside of me.' _she thought then blushed a little.

Inuyasha only caught a fleeting glimpse of red on her cheeks. '_was she blushing? Because of me?' _he thought_. _He was snapped out of his thoughts when she asked_ "_inuyasha, would you mind helping me with a few things around the house?_" _she asked sweetly. "sure." he said. They both got up and Mrs. higurashi pretended to accidentally knock a bowl off the table. It hit the floor and shattered. "oops, ill get it." she said and bent over to pick up the pieces, showing off her very shapely butt and curvy hips to Inuyasha. This was when Inuyasha realized Mrs. higurashi was wearing a skirt that only reached a little past her mid thigh region and a rather loose shirt that hung down a little showing the bottom of her naked, perky breast and had a **very **low V-cut showing off so much of her breast you could practically see her red nipples. He blushed as his body immediately reacted to the sight. _'thank __**kami**__ hakama are baggy otherwise this would be very embarrassing'. _Mrs. higurashi quickly looked at him then went back to picking up the pieces. _'perfect' _she thought. _'phase one complete. Get inuyasha to check out my sexy body by wearing revealing clothes and no bra!' _after throwing away the broken pieces she smiled and led a still blushing inuyasha to kagome's room.

"why are we in here?" inuyasha asked. Mrs. higurashi smiled at him. " despite her appearance, kagome is a bit of a slob. She often leaves dirty clothes and trash laying on the ground. Were just getting some of it off the floor." she said. They started to pick the dirty clothes and trash off the ground. _'how I never noticed how dirty this room was ill never know' _inuyasha thought. Inuyasha blushed when he picked up a pair of pink panties. He glanced at Mrs. higurashi to take his mind off the panties when she tripped bending over to pick up a pair of pants. She landed on the ground making her skirt ride up, giving inuyasha a good look at her panties. or at least, where her panties should have been. Before him, were Mrs. higurashi's bare, shaven, dripping wet, puffy pussy lips . If it was possible, inuyasha's hard-on got even harder.

Mrs. higurashi smiled as she picked herself up. _'yes! Phase two complete! Arouse inuyasha with my lack of panties and shaven wet pussy!' _she thought. She got up and continued to pick up clothes while inuyasha, still madly blushing, did the same.

After putting all the clothes in a hamper and throwing the trash away they walked down to the laundry room. Mrs. higurashi started to put the clothes in the washing machine when she made it look like she slipped and landed face first in front of the gushing water, completely soaking her shirt. Inuyasha managed to pull her out before the water could rise over her face but not before her shirt was completely soaked through. Inuyasha looked and nearly got a nosebleed. Mrs. higurashi's shirt was transparent because of the water and he could see her breast and fully erect nipples through it. Inuyasha blushed madly before covering her his haori. "your drenched. This should warm you up some." he mumbled, trying to avoid eye contact. She smiled at him. _' my shirt isn't the only thing that's drenched Inuyasha. My pussy is just **aching **to feel your thick cock inside of it.' _she thought and took inuyasha up to her room. When they entered her room she gave inuyasha back his haori and began to take off her soaked shirt. She noticed the mad blush on inuyasha's face and said. " I cant go around wearing a wet shirt can I?" inuyasha gulped and blushed but he nodded. She took off her shirt in a slow, almost teasing manner in front of him. Despite his best efforts, Inuyasha couldn't keep himself from staring at Mrs. higurashi's breast and erect red nipples. Mrs. higurashi sat on the bed next to inuyasha and She smiled at him. "You must be hot in that haori (4) inuyasha. Why don't you take it off." and before he could protest she took his haori off him. Inuyasha was now topless in front of kagome's mother who had nothing but a skirt on.

She looked at inuyasha sweetly " inuyasha, I have one final chore that only you can do." she said. Inuyasha gulped. "w-w-what is i-it?" he managed to stammer out, looking for any reason to get away from her right now. She edged closer to inuyasha to the point where she was leaning on him. "it's something that I've needed to have done for a while." she made puppy dog eyes at him. "promise me you'll do it?" she asked sweetly. Inuyasha gulped again. "o-o-okay. I p-promise." he said. Mrs. higurashi smiled again and maneuvered her way on top of inuyasha, pushing her breast onto him and him onto the bed. "inuyasha." she spoke. Her voice thick with lust. "i need you to fuck my aching pussy, as hard as you possibly can."

**(lemon ahead) **

inuyasha's eyes shot open and he began to sweat. Kagome's mother wanted him to have sex with her! "m-m-m-Mrs. H-h-h-h-higurashi..." she shushed him with a finger on his lips. " shh inuyasha, just call me Utsukushii, the woman who loves you and your massive cock." she said sexily. Inuyasha took a hard gulp. " Utsukushii, I cant do this. Your kagome's mo**ther**!" he yelped as Utsukushii's hand grabbed his hard-on. "your big cock says otherwise." she whispered huskily into his ear before giving the inside a slow lick before moving down and giving him a long, passionate kiss, sliding her tongue into his mouth.

Inuyasha gasped when he felt Utsukushii's tongue against his own and she swallowed the noise. She broke the kiss, leaving a thin trail of saliva from her lips to his and inuyasha in a daze. "now inuyasha," she said while rubbing his crotch. "just let me do all the work." and with that she yanked down his hakama. when they were down she saw that his pubic hair was pure silver. But when she looked further down she gaped. _'he's so much bigger than Kenji!' _Inuyasha's cock was at **least **9'' long and 3'' thick with balls bigger than a large golf ball. 'I wonder how_ much cum is in there?' _she thought, then smiled. _' lets find out' " _Well! Someone is quite well endowed down here! I think i can help you bring this down Inuyasha." she said then gave the head of his cock a slow, torturous lick.

inuyasha's eyes snapped open when he felt her hot breath on his pubic hair. He was about to push her away when he felt her lick the head of his shaft. He gasped, which was apparently what she was looking for because she did it again, then licked the sides before she slowly began to engulf his entire length. The feeling of his rod in her hot mouth was incredible. She took almost all of him in before he hit the back of her throat. She slowly bobbed her head up and down on him causing him to moan and groan. She slipped her hand down and began to push her fingers into her wet opening. "fuuuck," he groaned out as he fisted his hands in her raven locks. "that feels so good" she continued to suck him off and finger herself faster and faster for ten minutes before he cried out. "**shit! I'm gonna cum!" **and he came hard, shooting wave after wave of his cum into her mouth.

As soon as she felt his cum hit the back of her throat she came hard on her fingers and started to swallow. _'so much cum! And it taste so good.' _she thought. She was surprised at the amount of cum he was gushing out. Kenji had never came this much. She didn't know how much more she could take before he finally stopped. She expected him to go completely soft but was surprised to feel him still fully erect in her mouth. She pulled him out and smiled at Inuyasha then gave the head another lick to clean the leftover cum off of it. "inuyasha," she said, licking a little cum from the side of her mouth. "could you sit down for a second. I want to try something." inuyasha sat down on the bed as she approached him. She got down on her knees and compressed her perky **CC** cup breast around his cock.

Inuyasha groaned loudly at the feeling. Her breast felt so soft around his member. It only added to the pleasure when she began to lightly suck and swirl her tongue around the head of his member. She was doing this for another ten minutes when she finally heard him say, "Utsukushii! I'm gonna cum again!". She stopped sucking for a second to speak. "go ahead inuyasha. Cum in my mouth. I want it." she went back down and sucked hard on his cock. Inuyasha couldn't contain the pressure in his balls anymore and came hard in her mouth again. Utsukushii swallowed it all, nearly gagging in the amount given to her, but kept the last load in her mouth, savoring the slightly salty taste before making a show of swallowing it slowly. She pulled him out of her mouth and let the rest of his cum shoot onto her breast and nipples. She moaned at the feeling. " so warm koibito." inuyasha blushed but didn't say anything as he washed her rub his cum over her breast.

When she moved back up she could tell inuyasha was still a little nervous. She smiled and took his hand and put it on her breast. Inuyasha was going to pull away but she kept his hand there. "it's okay inuyasha," she whispered into his fluffy ear. "i want you to." inuyasha was still a little nervous but squeezed both of her breast. Utsukushii moaned at the feeling going through her breast. Inuyasha was making her feel things she hadn't felt since her husband died.

" oooooh, inuyasha. Just like that." she moaned out. Inuyasha, being a little bolder, used his thumb and gently flicked her left nipple. She moaned louder causing him to accidentally pinch her nipple. This caused her groan loudly in pleasure. Feeling braver, inuyasha stuck out his tongue and licked her right nipple. She was panting now at the combined feelings of inuyasha pinching and licking at her nipples. '_I don't think my breast have __**ever **__felt this good. I wonder what else his tongue can do?' _"oh!" her thoughts were cut off as inuyasha began to gently suck on her right nipple. Inuyasha's eyes were slowly drooping as he kept sucking on her breast when Utsukushii felt something she hadn't felt since souta was a young baby. She felt a feeling of relief and sheer pleasure go through her breast and she moaned. Inuyasha's eyes snapped open and he pulled away with a thin white liquid trickling down his chin. Inuyasha didn't know what to do. Utsukushii's breast suddenly squirted a warm liquid into his mouth. He didn't know what to do with it. It didn't taste bad but he didn't know what it was. Deciding it wasn't anything bad, he just swallowed what was in his mouth already.

Utsukushii smiled at him. " Whats wrong Inuyasha? Didn't you like it?" Inuyasha was still stunned. "I do, i just didn't know what that liquid was. did i do something wrong? should I spit it out or swallow it if it happens again?" he asked. Her answer was to guide inuyasha's head to her breast and place his mouth in front of her left nipple. " You didn't do anything wrong Inuyasha, only make me feel really good. That liquid was my breast milk. I haven't made breast milk since Souta was a baby. Usually, after a certain time, a woman will stop making breast milk because the baby could eat other things by then and wont make any more unless she has another baby. But you gave my breast so much pleasure that i started making breast milk again. And for giving me such pleasure," she put her hands on the back of Inuyasha's head. "I'll give you a **very **special treat. Something you most likely haven't had since you were a baby. And i think your going to like it." she quickly pushed his head forward and forced his mouth over her hardened nipple making his eyes widen in shock. " I know you loved that little taste of my breast milk. And I bet you haven't tasted anything quite like it since you were a baby and your mother fed you from her breast have you? Do you want to taste breast milk again? Do you want more of my breast milk? Do you want to taste a mother's sweet milk again? I know you do. I know you want to nurse from a breast again. To feel the warm milk flow into your mouth as you taste its sweetness. You want it dont you? You want to taste my sweet breast milk?" she asked him. Inuyasha nodded with her nipple still in his mouth, he was mesmerized by how good her large nipple tasted. she smiled at him. " Well then, go ahead. suck it. suck my nipples and drink my milk." Inuyasha needed no further encouragement and began to suck on the hard, rosy bud, loving the taste of the sweet milk that flowed from it into his mouth.

Utsukushii screamed loudly as inuyasha sucked her left nipple. She had forgotten what it felt like to nurse someone and inuyasha suckling her had reminded how good it felt. He would suck hard and squeeze her breast to draw the milk out, swallow it, then switch breast." ohhhh, this feels so goooood! I should have done this **much **earlier!" she said as inuyasha continued to nurse from her breast. Utsukushii smirked and she shoved her other nipple into Inuyasha's mouth so fast he gagged on the milk that shot into his mouth. he got over it quickly and he immediately started to suck on her nipples again. "I know you love that motherly milk that flows from my nipples, dont you!" Inuyasha moaned onto the nipple as his answer and she moaned at the feeling. It wasn't long before Utsukushii cried out loudly and an orgasm tore through her body and milk flooded Inuyasha's mouth. The sweet taste of the milk made inuyasha forget all of nervousness he had and seemed to intoxicate him. All he cared about now was pleasing this woman who called herself mommy. After coming down from her major orgasm, inuyasha laid her on her back on the bed and said "I want more.". Mrs. higurashi smiled. " Oh? and what do you want more of Inuyasha?" Inuyasha made a whining sound in his throat. Mrs. higurashi giggled lightly. she reached her hands up and jiggled her breast a little in front of Inuyasha's eyes and flicked her nipples. " Is this what you want Inuyasha? Do you want more mothers milk from my breast? Is that what you want? More milk my little puppy?" she asked. Inuyasha whimpered but nodded. "Use your words." he gave her a puppy dog look. Mrs. higurashi smiled and grabbed her nipples "Alright then." she put her hand behind Inuyasha's head and brought it to her breast and shoved her nipples into his mouth again. "Suck it if you want more." Inuyasha latched on to her hard nipple and began to suck and moaned loudly when milk started to flow into his mouth again.

Mrs. higurashi was greatly pleased. she liked having Inuyasha be the submissive one for now. And she greatly enjoyed him nursing from her big breast. The feeling as he squeezed and sucked on her nipple was incredible. Inuyasha might have enjoyed it more than Utsukushii did. He usually would have completely dominated her but decided to let her be in control for now, as long as he got her sweet milk. It seemed like the more of her milk he drank, the more childlike he became. He had no problem letting her be in control, he just wanted to please her and drink from her big breast. " Yes Inuyasha. Just like that. Suck my breast just like that." she moaned out. she moaned even louder when another orgasm went through her body and her cum splattered onto the sheets and more milk flowed into Inuyasha's mouth. he looked at her dripping core and licked his lips. Mrs. higurashi smiled at him. " Go ahead Inuyasha. You can eat my pussy if you want to." Inuyasha smiled and gave her nipples a final lick before trailing down. He licked the valley in between her breast before continuing down.

he trailed kisses and licks down her body, dipping his tongue into her navel and swirling it before continuing downward toward her womanhood. Inuyasha gazed at her dripping red pussy lips. He caught a quick glimpse at them when she fell in kagome's room. But up close, it was even better. She was completely shaven and her skin was as smoother than silk. He looked into her eyes and she nodded. " Go ahead Inuyasha. lick it. I know you want to, so do it. Eat my pussy." Inuyasha licked the skin above her nether lips causing Utsukushii to groan loudly. He licked her there for a few minutes before deciding that he had to taste her. He stuck out his tongue and gave a slow lick on her womanhood like she did on the head of his cock.

Utsukushii moaned loudly as Inuyasha licked her pussy lips. He was like a curious child who was learning about sex. " You like it, dont you Inuyasha?" she asked him. Inuyasha's answer was to lick her g-spot making her scream in ecstasy. Inuyasha loved how she tasted. She was sweeter than wild honey, and Inuyasha loved the taste of honey. he continued to lick her until she gave a scream " Yes Inuyasha! Eat my pussy! Make me cum! Make me cum all over your face!" she said then flooded his mouth with her sweet cum for over two minutes, much to Inuyasha's pleasure.

She lay there panting on the bed. _' I always was a squirter. That was the most intense orgasm of my life. God, I love this man!' _Utsukushii thought. She had finally stopped panting when she felt inuyasha's hard dick press against her dripping wet core. She looked into his eyes and saw a mix of lust and love. His eyes seemed to ask 'are you sure?' she nodded at him. " Go ahead Inuyasha. Put your hard cock inside my pussy. My pussy wants it inside of it. It's aching for it." She said and her pussy gave a helpful throb. He nodded then he slowly began to enter her tight channel.

Utsukushii screamed in pure bliss. She finally felt the feeling she had so been craving for days. The feeling of being filled by a real man's cock. There was a slight pain from being stretched again after all the years of no sexual activity but it was quickly replaced by enormous pleasure. The tightness and heat of Utsukushii's pussy around inuyasha's cock drove him wild. _'she had two children and her pussy is still this tight.' _inuyasha thought but he didn't dwell on it. After a minute of both savoring the feeling of the other inuyasha started to thrust in and out of her at a slow pace. "so tight, so hot, Utsukushii! It feels so good around my cock!" inuyasha ground out while speeding up considerably. _' God I love this woman!' _"uhn, inuyasha, your cock is so big! So thick! Go Faster! Fuck me Harder!" Utsukushii panted out and held up one of her breast with one hand. Inuyasha immediately went down and latched onto her upraised breast and sucked hard, enjoying the sweet milk that flowed from it. Inuyasha fucked her harder and faster for twenty minutes before both felt the pressure build up inside them. "I'M GON**NA CUM!**" Inuyasha screamed "I'M CU**MMING TOO!" **Utsukushii yelled back. she looked at Inuyasha. " Do it Inuyasha! Pour your cum inside of my pussy! I want to feel it inside of me!" Both of them yelled out to the heavens as inuyasha poured his seed into her and Utsukushii's juices came flooding out of her coating inuyasha's shaft in her sticky juices.

_"_your cum_," _Utsukushii said_ it _"it feels so good inside of me. so hot. so thick." inuyasha pulled his flux dick out of her. As soon as inuyasha's penis was out of her, Utsukushii clamped the muscles of her pussy trying to keep the large load inside of her. _'so thick. It's so hot. It feels so good inside of me.' _Utsukushii thought as Inuyasha went next to her ear. "don't think were done yet **my bitch**." he whispered huskily into it. His demon wanted to go again. Only this time, he was going to take control, and she was going to submit to him. She heard his voice grow huskier and knew he was transforming. But she wasn't afraid. She welcomed the transformation. He pulled Utsukushii to the end of the bed and moved her on her hands and knees. _' doggy style huh? Well he is a dog demon. It's only natural he would want to mate with me in this position.' _Utsukushii thought. She smiled and wagged her ass cheeks at him making him growl in approval. Inuyasha pressed his cock against her dripping wet opening, hardening him instantly, and plunged himself in. Utsukushii cried out loudly. He was even larger in this almost transformed state. She could feel him pushed past her cervix causing her a great deal of pleasure. She guessed that he was at least two inches longer than before and another inch thick.

Inuyasha knew he was transforming but was in complete control of himself. Her pussy gripped him even tighter than before driving him into a sexual frenzy. The moon light peeked through the cracks in the blinds shining down on them both and causing inuyasha to finish his transformation. He didn't know why but his demon told him what to say and do to her if he wanted to make her his mate.

Inuyasha bent down to Utsukushii's ear and started to whisper huskily into it. "**you are MY bitch. Got it?**" he said into her pumping into her harder. The feeling of pleasure overwhelmed her and she orgasmed majorly. "yes! Yes, I'm your bitch for life inuyasha! Fuck me! Fuck your horny bitch! Oh! Inuyasha!" she screamed. Inuyasha smiled. Utsukushii had admitted to being his bitch and accepted what came with it. "**i want to mark you. Do you accept my mark, bitch?**" he asked. Utsukushii nodded furiously as another orgasm ripped through her. "yes inuyasha! Mark me! Mark your bitch as yours!" she cried out. Inuyasha pounded into her even harder before giving one last hard thrust, piercing Utsukushii's cervix even more, inuyasha buried his fangs into Utsukushii's neck and flooded her womb with his cum.

The combined feeling of inuyasha's fangs in her neck and his hot sperm in her womb sent Utsukushii into the most intense orgasm she had ever experienced. " Yes inuyasha! Flood your mate with your seeds! She wants your cum inside her! Yes! Flood her! Give her all the cum you have! she wants to give you a pup! A pup that will call you its father!" She didn't know where she was getting the words but they felt right to say. Utsukushii felt the change take place almost instantly. Her hair changed to silver and grew to her waist, her ears moved to the top of her head and became dog ears like inuyasha's, her eyes changed from brown to gold and she grew claws on her hand and feet. They both fell on to the bed and inuyasha took his fangs out of her neck and began licking the mark.

Utsukushii opened her eyes and immediately noticed her heightened senses. She noticed that inuyasha was still rock hard and flooding her womb with his hot sperm. _' luckily I mapped out my menstrual cycle and aren't ovulating today. Otherwise we'd be having kids.' _She smiled tiredly and glanced at the clock. It read 12:38. had they really been at it that long? They had started at around 6:23 and finally started to have sex at 7:19. they had been at this for over five hours! She looked at inuyasha and gave him a sleepy kiss. "i love you" she said then her eyes began to close. Before she began to fall asleep, she heard him say " I love you to" She smiled then jiggled her breast lightly with her hand. Inuyasha leaned down and sucked her nipple lightly drinking her sweet milk. one last thought ran through her head before she drifted to sleep. _'I wonder what our future will be like?' _and she fell asleep with inuyasha's cum still slowly trickling into her womb, warming her from the inside out.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**I know that this REALLY looks like a oneshot, but believe me, it is a chapter story. So stay tuned for the next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2: explaining to the family

**I may have gotten only one review but it gave me the inspiration I needed to write this next chapter. And just so you know, I stayed up till five in the morning to write the first chapter. YOU HAD BETTER APRECIATE IT! Or don't. Either way here's the next chapter. Enjoy it. :P**

**also, from now till the end it's gonna be like this.**

"talking"

_'human thinking'_

_'**demon thinking'**_

"**demon talking" **

**PS. the numbers next to words means in the last chapter ill put there meanings and why I used them.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

sunlight filtered through the cracks in the blinds, illuminating the glistening and sweaty body's of two inu-hanyous. Utsukushii's eyelids fluttered open. She gave a big yawn and scratched her head. _'what a great dream. i have never had any dream that vivid before.' _she thought. She moved her legs a little and felt the the extreme wetness and stickiness between them and on the sheets. _'I must of cum a lot. I didn't think a dream could do that to someone' '__**that's because it wasn't a dream**__' _a voice said in her head. Utsukushii was immediately put on high alert. She craned her neck and looked around the room.

Noticing no one she laid her head back down. _' I must be hallucinating from to many orgasms. I'm imagining things' _she lightly chuckled to herself. _'__**you didn't imagine me Utsukushii. I'm really here and you really can hear me.**__'_the voice said again. Utsukushii was surprised. _' who are you' _she thought/asked. _'__**I'm **__**your demon half. I was born after you mated with inuyasha.**__' _Utsukushii's eyes shot open. _'you mean that wasn't a dream! And me and inuyasha really...' _she glanced over and saw inuyasha's sleeping form with an arm draped over her waste_. _Her thoughts came just as franticly as her blush until her demon half cut her off. _'__**enough, your giving me a headache. No, that wasn't a dream. Yes, we really did have sex with inuyasha. And yes, we are now his mate for life.**' _it said. Utsukushii started to worry. What had she done! She had become the mate of the man her daughter loved. _'but if she loves him so much, why does she keep that rosary on him?" _her concise asked. Her demon half agreed. _'__**besides, inuyasha doesn't need some immature and whiny child. He needs someone more mature, caring and understanding. Like us.**__' _despite her better judgment, Utsukushii found herself agreeing with her other halves.

_' but still' _she thought. _' its not right to just take him from kagome like this.' _her demon half countered her. _'** your not taking him away from her. Your just giving him what kagome never would. A loving mate.**'_. Unable to come up with any other argument, Utsukushii just layed in inuyasha's strong and warm embrace, her thoughts drifting to her and inuyasha having dog eared children running around the house.

Similar thoughts were running through inuyasha's head as he began to wake up. _'**man,** that was a great dream. Though I didn't really think Mrs. higurashi could be a potential mate for me.' _he chuckled lightly to himself when his nose twitched. He sniffed and smelled his and Mrs. higurashi's scent and something that sent him into a panic. the smell of sex was still heavy in the air. along side his scent.

Inuyasha could even smell that Mrs. higurashi's scent was now that of an inu-hanyou and mixed with his own. His mind went into a frenzy. _'oh kami! I really had sex with kagome's mom! What'll happen if kagome finds out! She'll sit me into oblivion' _he was thinking about the consequences when his inner demon spoke up. _'**ENOUGH! She is our mate and you should not worry about what ****the wench thinks**' _inuyasha was still panicked. _' but this is kagome's **mother! **The mother of the woman I...' _but he couldn't finish the thought. He was still confused about what he felt for the girl. His demon decided to finish the thought for him. _'**the mother of the girl who doesn't appreciate anything you do for her and only slams you into the ground if she disapproves of your actions.**'_

inuyasha tried to make another argument but couldn't think of one. his demon spoke up. _'__**there is no way to change the fact she is our mate and there is no denying that she really loves you. Now you need to be a man and take responsibility for your actions. She loves you and face it, you love her as well.**__' 'y-yeah. I guess I do.' '__** then go out with your mate into the world and face what may come your way.' **_

nodding, inuyasha looked at his mate to see her staring back at him. Utsukushii smiled then placed a passionate kiss on his lips. Inuyasha was shocked for a second but soon kissed back with just as much passion. There eyes closed as the passion coursed through them. Inuyasha licked her bottom lip, asking for entrance which she happily granted. It wasn't long before Utsukushii felt the heat and wetness pool between her legs again.

_' he gets me so hot so fast! I'm glad he's my mate.' _Utsukushii thought, still feeling his cum sloshing around in her womb. Her demon growled in agreement. _'** yes he is. Now, stop stalling and take him again already.**'_ Utsukushii stopped thinking and let her instincts take over as she grabbed his crotch.

Inuyasha was relishing the taste of Utsukushii's mouth. '_she's so sweet.' _he thought. His demon agreed with him. '_**she is a good bitch. Now take her again so others know she is yours' **_inuyasha's instincts began to take over as he cupped her now **D **cup breast and started to fondle them.

**( lemon ahead. If your under thirteen please skip to the next bold line)**

They both moaned at the contact from each other. _' I think my breast are more sensitive now?' _Utsukushii thought as inuyasha continued to fondle her bare breast. She gasped as she felt his hot mouth close over her nipple. **(A/N I promised I would make the lemon a little less descriptive. Lets see if I can keep that promise.) **she felt the feeling of relief and pleasure go through her breast again as her breast milk flowed into inuyasha's mouth. _'yep' _she thought_ 'definitely more sensitive.' _

When the taste of her sweet milk hit inuyasha's tongue he instantly became addicted to it. _' so sweet. Damn her milk taste so good.' _he thought. His left hand trailed down to her dripping core and he slowly pushed his fingers into her.

Utsukushii gasped at the sudden feeling. _' even my pussy got more sensitive' _she thought. It wasn't long before she screamed as a massive orgasm rocketed through her body and milk shot into inuyasha's mouth. Panting, she pulled away from him and smiled. She slowly moved them both into 69 position and began to engulf him as he slid his long tongue into her again.

Going down on him, Utsukushii soon felt him hit the back of her mouth. She wanted to try something new. She relaxed the muscles of her throat and took him in farther, deepthroating him.

Inuyasha groaned out loudly as he felt his length enter her throat. He immediately shoved his tongue deep into her pussy, once again tasting her juices. He bent his tongue down, rubbing her g-spot with every lick causing her to moan out loudly and send vibrations through his cock in her throat.

_' I didn't think deepthroating would feel so good for me.' _Utsukushii thought as she felt inuyasha start to lick and suck hard on her clit. Utsukushii moaned loudly. _' And he is so talented with his tongue. It's so rough, I love it!' _ and inuyasha loved the sweet taste of her pussy lips.

She continued to deepthroating him until she heard him cry loudly into her pussy as he shot his cum hard into her throat. The feeling of having his hot cum shot directly into her throat sent her over the edge and she squirted her juices into his mouth. After a full two minutes of a continuous release, there orgasms finally started to wane. _' She cums for even longer now' _inuyasha thought. _' Though I enjoy the extra honey.' _

Inuyasha was sure if he could see himself he would be slowly transforming into his full demon form. He looked into Utsukushii's eyes and saw they had turned red with green pupils and she had a more feral look on her face and a jagged green streak resembling a lightning bolt on each of her cheeks.

Utsukushii moved herself onto her hands and knees and wagged her butt at him. Inuyasha felt his transformation complete itself as he approached her and got himself into position behind her. He braced his arms beside hers and quickly sheathed himself into her wet womanhood. _' dammit! She's even tighter than before!' _inuyasha thought. He wasted no time as he began thrusting himself hard into her.

Utsukushii could only growl and snarl as inuyasha pounded into her. Her demon half took over and told her everything she needed to do to please him. She rammed herself back into him whenever he slammed into her and reached back and massaged his balls while he thrusted into her. They both let loose a ferocious howl as they shared an intense orgasm. Inuyasha reverted back to his half demon form. He looked at Utsukushii and froze. She was still transformed. She repositioned herself on her hands and knees and wagged her butt at him. "**My ass inuyasha**," she said in a pleading tone. "**Please fuck my ass.**" it was something he had never thought of doing. Taking anyone in ass but he couldn't just deny his mate what she wanted.

Inuyasha positioned his hard rod, still slick with there combined juices, and prodding her tight pink hole. Utsukushii gasped when she felt him touch her tight ass hole. The muscles in her anus tightened. " **please inu! Pound it inside of me! Fuck my ass with your thick cock!" **She groaned in intense pleasure as she felt him begin to enter her tight anus. _' __**this feels soooooo good! I thought this would hurt the first time. but I cant feel anything but the intense pleasure**__.' _inuyasha moaned loudly at the feeling of her anus tightening around his shaft. _' __**Her ass is even tighter than her pussy**__.' _inuyasha thought as he sunk to the hilt in her anus. He knew he had fully transformed again but he could control his every action as he sank deeper into her slimy walls. They both just sat still moaning and groaning when inuyasha pulled back and thrust back in slowly.

After just the first thrust inuyasha and Utsukushii were both screaming in pleasure. Inuyasha tried to go slow so he wouldn't hurt her but the feeling of her tight anal muscles gripping his cock so tightly drove inuyasha into a sexual frenzy. He couldn't help himself as he thrust into her ass as fast and as hard as he could go. Utsukushii could do little more than scream in pure ecstasy. _' __**oh god! His thick rod feels so good plunging into my ass!**__' _was her lust crowded thought. She slammed back into him every time he thrust forward into her. She cupped his balls and massaged them trying desperately to make him cum in her ass. She didn't know why, but in her demon form, she was even more desperate to feel his cum inside her.

Suddenly an idea popped into her head. While inuyasha was still thrusting into her anus, she grabbed a dildo from from inside the nightstand next to the bed and game it to inuyasha. Inuyasha was puzzled at what it was but continued to thrust into her ass. "**Use this to fuck my pussy while still fucking my ass**!" Utsukushii said in between moans. Inuyasha was hesitant at first but quickly shoved it inside of her. At the combined feeling of inuyasha plowing her ass and fucking her pussy with a thick dildo, Utsukushii screamed out in utter rapture.

Utsukushii didn't know how, but she was able to tell when inuyasha was about to cum. "**AHHH! YES INUYASHA! CUM IN MY ASS! PLEASE! I WANT TO FEEL YOUR HOT CUM FLOOD MY ASS! POUR IT INTO ME! I WANT TO FEEL IT INSIDE OF ME**!" she screamed out. She felt his cock twitch violently and knew he was close to cumming. Inuyasha smirked. " **alright my bitch**." he whispered into her ear. He gave one final thrust into her ass and pulled the dildo out of her pussy with the last of his strength and fired his seed hard into her anus, staining her walls with his cum.

Utsukushii screamed loudly when she felt his searing hot cum enter her anus. **"****It's even hotter than before! It's so thick! I love it! I love having inuyasha's searing cum inside my ass!"** she said while screaming out. " O**HHHH! INUYASHA! I LOVE HAVING YOUR HOT CUM IN MY ASS! POUR IT INTO ME! FLOOD MY ASS WITH YOUR CUM! HNNNNH! IT'S SO HOT! SO THICK! FLOOD MY ASS WITH YOUR HOT HOT CUM! I'M SO ADDICTED TO YOUR CUM! I LOVE HAVING IT INSIDE OF ME!**" Utsukushii didn't care how loud she was. She just loved the feeling of having inuyasha's hot and thick cum shooting into her anus. She could feel it flooding her intestines and loved every second of it! Her cum rocketed out her pussy and her milk shot of both her breast and completely soaked the sheets underneath them both.

Inuyasha had never knew Utsukushii could talk so dirty. But he didn't say anything. He could only moan out loud as he poured his cum into her ass. He felt her cum splatter all over his legs and the sheets beneath them. '_**Her ass feels soooooo good. I don't know if ill ever stop cumming. And her cum feels so good on me. I could get addicted to this**__.' _after five minute's of continuous cumming, Utsukushii had finally stopped cumming, but the force of inuyasha's orgasm didn't even begin to weaken. He was filling her ass for another three minutes before it even started to slow down.

Utsukushii couldn't stop herself from screaming. Having inuyasha's searing hot cum continually flooding her ass and intestines had caused her to go into a series of intense orgasms and spasms. After another five minutes, The cum shooting out of inuyasha's cock into her ass started to wane more. It seemed he just couldn't stop cumming into her. It was as if her ass was trying to squeeze every drop of cum from him. The force of inuyasha's cum shot was so intense, neither of them were able to support them selves anymore and collapsed onto the bed.

inuyasha's cock was still squirting cum into Utsukushii's ass. She could swear she felt his cum moving into her stomach. Even though it should have been impossible for anyone to cum for fifteen minutes strait, inuyasha was still cumming into her ass. Utsukushii continued to groan loudly as she felt it shoot into her. She could feel her stomach expanding slightly to accommodate all the cum flowing into her. After twenty minutes of continuous cumming into her ass, inuyasha's cum finally slowed to a nothing more than a constant leak.

**(the lemon has ended. I couldn't keep the promise. :P oh well. the perverts are happy at least.) **

Utsukushii looked at inuyasha and smiled sleepily. "** we are DEFINITELY, doing that again soon." **she said in her still demonic voice while rubbing her slightly enlarged stomach. Inuyasha smiled back at her. "** anything for my mate." **Utsukushii lightly poked her stomach and moaned, feeling the intense heat from all the cum in her. She layed her head on his chest. "** I love having all this cum in me inuyasha. It feels so good.**

**I've never heard of anyone cumming so much.**" inuyasha had the decency to blush.

Utsukushii smiled at inuyasha. "**I'm not going to be able to walk right for a while**." she said as she felt soreness settle in her legs. She smiled again. " **But it was totally worth it.** " Inuyasha smiled while still breathing heavy. "**and I've never seen you cum for so long at one time. But you still look so beautiful**." he said as he stroked her long and sweat matted hair that stuck to her back with the sweat. Suddenly Utsukushii got an idea. She reached down and grabbed inuyasha's balls and began to fondle them. She moaned as she felt inuyasha harden inside her again and shoot a little more cum inside her. Inuyasha frowned. She couldn't still want more sex after all that could she. She stopped him before he could pull himself out of her. Before inuyasha could ask what she was doing Utsukushii cut him off. "let's just sleep like this, okay?" inuyasha was about to say something but she was already asleep. Inuyasha looked down at her and smiled sleepily. _' she looks so peaceful' _he thought then fell asleep, his penis shooting one final burst of cum into her.

**later in the afternoon**

inuyasha and Utsukushii both woke up at the same time. They gave each other a long passionate kiss before Utsukushii's stomach rumbled loudly. Inuyasha smiled. "sounds like my mate is hungry." he said. Then his stomach gave an equally loud growl. Utsukushii smiled back at him. "seems like your hungry to. Lets go get some food." and they both walked to the kitchen. After a few steps though, Utsukushii stumbled and fell. She was still incredibly sore from the hard anal sex and amount of cum inside of her. Before she could fall, inuyasha grabbed her and started to carry her bridal style down the stairs to the kitchen.

Utsukushii was trying to decide what they should eat. Inuyasha suggested ramen **(big surprise) **but she wanted something a little more filling. But ramen could be made quicker and would give them more time for '_other' _activities. Deciding on ramen she got the water ready as inuyasha watched her naked form.

_' damn, she is so sexy. To bad I couldn't be her first mate.' _inuyasha thought. _'**at least your her mate now. Just treat her right. We ****don't want anyone trying trying to steal this mate away like kouga with kagome.' **_his demon half said.

When the ramen was done Utsukushii set two bowls in front of inuyasha. He was confused at first but then she lined her ass up with his hardened erection and plunged down with a throaty moan. Inuyasha thought she would still be sore from earlier but she gave no signs of pain or discomfort. After confirming she was in no discomfort he began to lightly thrust into her as they both began to eat. As soon as one of the noodles touched Utsukushii's tongue she understood why inuyasha loved ramen so much. Ramen tasted good when she was a human. But as a half demon the taste was much better than ever before. _' so this is why inuyasha loves ramen so much' _she thought. Almost as soon as it was placed in front of them, the ramen was gone, and inuyasha and Utsukushii were full. Inuyasha thrusted hard a few more times and shot his seed into her as her cum splattered onto his thighs and her milk shot onto the table. **(A/N if a woman is lactating, an orgasm will squeeze some of the milk out of her breast. Strange, I know so much about breast yet I'm a boy. Oh well. :P ) **

Inuyasha looked at Utsukushii sweetly before he started kissing and licking her neck. Utsukushii moaned then glanced at the clock. She noticed that souta was supposed to be home soon. As much as she enjoyed inuyasha's attention to her neck they had to get dressed. "inuyasha, we '_moan' _need to get dressed before _'moan' _souta comes home." she managed to get out through her moans. Inuyasha reluctantly stopped. After cleaning off the table and he floor, inuyasha picked up Utsukushii and carried her to her room. Utsukushii stopped him in the hall way.

"why did we stop?" inuyasha asked. She smiled sheepishly at him. "i have to go to the bathroom. Otherwise all of your cum is gonna spill all over the floor. And carpet is harder to clean than tile." Utsukushii said while rubbing her stomach. Inuyasha blushed but let her go. **( A/N your all going to think I'm a pervert for writing this ****next part. Well screw you guys who will think that. :P ) **

as soon as Utsukushii sat down on the toilet and relaxed her anal muscles, all of inuyasha's cum came pouring out of her ass. The feeling of it all leaving her made her moan lightly. She was slightly sad that inuyasha's cum was no longer in her but she knew she could get more whenever she wanted. She flushed the toilet, washed her hands then left with inuyasha to get there clothes.

**(A/N sorry, had to write it. :) )**

"so how do you want to tell your family about us?" inuyasha asked while putting on his hakama. Utsukushii put her finger to her chin in a cute thinking pose for a minute before answering. " well wait for everyone to come home then just explain everything." she stated. Inuyasha looked a little nervous at having to explain to everyone that he had mated with Utsukushii.

Utsukushii noticed his nervousness. " whats wrong mate" she asked, thinking it was that they were eventually going to be married in a human ceremony. " I can just see me sitting down in front of kagome and souta and saying 'guess what guys? I had sex with your mother and made her my mate!' yeah I can see that going over real well." he said with a hint of sarcasm in his voice. Utsukushii looked down. " I can tell them myself if you want." she said sadly. Inuyasha heard his inner demon yelling at him. _'**YOU IDIOT ! You made her sad. You had better cheer her up soon!**' _it scolded. Inuyasha could smell the sadness coming off of her, sat next to her and started to slowly nuzzle her cheek.

"I'm not going to let you do this alone." he spoke softly. She smiled at him and gave him a passionate kiss while putting on a bigger bra. After pulling apart she pulled on a yellow tank top with a sakura (6) tree design. She picked up a pair of hiphuggers and bent over to put them on teasingly slow, giving inuyasha a view of her perfect panty clad ass. _'must...control... urge... to ...fuck!" he thought._

_As soon as they were pulling on the last of there clothes they heard the front door open then close and a boys voice call out"Were home! And we found buyo!" inuyasha looked at _Utsukushii. "You stay here. Ill go down and prepare them for the news." she nodded. After a quick, passionate kiss he went down the stairs.

"Inuyasha, what are you doing here?" kagome asked as inuyasha was trying to pry a very happy souta off of him without hurting him. "I came to get you," inuyasha said after finally prying souta off him. " I was going to leave but your mom asked me to stay and help out with some chores. They took me a while to do and I decided to sleep here." they all accepted the information with a nod. " Hey inuyasha, want to come to my room and check out this new video game I got. Pleeeassse?" souta pleaded, giving his best puppy dog eye look. Inuyasha smiled at him and ruffled his hair. "Later kid. Right now there's something I need to tell you all first." he said the last part with nervousness leaking into his voice.

Utsukushii could hear every word they were saying and began to have second thoughts about telling them. _' Maybe we shouldn't tell them. We might be able to keep it a secret.' _she thought. Her demon half growled at her. _'** Whats wrong with you! Inuyasha said he wouldn't abandon us. Now your not going to abandon him to your family. ESPECIALLY your hyper son.' **_Utsukushii couldn't help but giggle at the thought of inuyasha trying to wrestle off an incredibly happy souta after telling him inuyasha was his new step father.

Inuyasha was sitting on the love seat in the living room while the rest of the family was sitting on the couch and buyo laying on kagome's lap. Inuyasha took a deep breath then began to tell them what happened.

( I would put in everything he said but then I would have to put in the first lemon again and that would be to long. So instead, I'm just going to start... here!)

Kenmei (7) was not happy with what inuyasha had just told them all. "just what do you mean by nothing bad?" by now, Inuyasha was shaking slightly. "You'll know when you see her." he steadied his nerves and called towards the stairs.

" Utsukushii, you can come down now." every one was surprised inuyasha knew her name but that surprise was blown away by the surprise of Utsukushii's look.

Kenmei (aka. Grandpa) shot up and grabbed his prayer slips at speeds that should've been impossible for someone his age. Grabbing one, he yelled out " demon, BE GONE!" and slapped one in the middle of Utsukushii's chest. But it had the same effect as all the ones he used on Inuyasha, it just went up in a puff of smoke.

Utsukushii looked at Kenmei and asked. "what was that?" Kenmei gasped at her voice. He couldn't believe it, it sounded **just** like Utsukushii's voice. He was hesitant at first but slowly asked, "u- Utsukushii?" she smiled "yes dad, it's me." souta was off the couch and rubbing her ears in an instant causing her to purr.

Kenmei cleared his throat loudly to get there attention. Inuyasha and Utsukushii both looked at him. Utsukushii had to stop herself from purring again because souta was still rubbing her ears. "so," Kenmei started to ask inuyasha. "can you tell me why my daughter is now a demon inuyasha?" he said sweetly.

Inuyasha gulped but answered. He didn't tell him the exact truth but it was more or less what happened. "So we mated and she became an inu-hanyou" inuyasha said. No sooner had he said it that he was running around the house with an old man chasing him shouting "**DEMON, BE GONE!" **and throwing purification slips at him.

Inuyasha was finally able to wear the old man out, who had a lot of energy and speed for his age, and now had to hold off an incredibly excited souta. Utsukushii remembered the conversation she and inuyasha had a little while before the others came home. She looked at him, asking him if now was the time to tell them. He caught her eyes and nodded to her.

Utsukushii took a deep breath before speaking. "there's more," this got everyone's attention. Even buyo who was slightly interested in the affairs of his owners. " Since me and inuyasha have already bonded in the demon manner, we decided to also have a human ceremony just to make officially known I've been remarried." Souta was stunned. "d-Does this mean..." he stammered out. Utsukushii smiled at him. "yes souta, inuyasha is going to be yours and kagome's stepfather."

everybody had mixed reactions. Souta was jumping up and down, saying how cool it was his hero was going to be his new step dad, Kenmei was frozen in place in astonishment. Buyo had fallen off kagome's lap, hitting the floor with a soft _'thump' _landing in the same position as when he was sitting. But kagome had a different reaction than everyone else.

Kagome showed no emotion on her face, but inside, her emotions were a swirling vortex at the news. At first she felt extreme sadness and almost started crying at the loss of the on she loved. Then she felt rage. How **dare **he betray her like this. And with her own mother. Then she felt betrayed by her mother. Her mother had told her she would approve if she chose to marry inuyasha and then she goes and mates with him while she's at a friends house. She was switching between rage and depression. The emotions battled inside of her but rage soon won out.

She looked at inuyasha with a look of pure hate as he wrestled to get souta to calm down. Everyone snapped out of there daze and even souta quit wrestling to see the look of hate she wore.

Utsukushii had a guilty look on her face. _' I knew she wouldn't take this well. She always was a sensitive girl.' _her demon side huffed. _'** If she wanted inuyasha she should have gone to him sooner. Besides, it's to late now. Inuyasha is OUR mate now.**'_ her demon half started purring. _'** and from what I feel, you want to take him again.**' _it was true. She was feeling the desire to mate with him again. But she couldn't do that now. _' I may want to take him again but I cant do that when my daughter is this upset' _her demon half grumbled in annoyance before answering. _'** fine, go comfort her. But if when your done he's not inside of us, I'll over your body and ride him for all he's worth.**'_ the thought of doing such a thing caused Utsukushii to drench her panties in desire. _' stop that or you'll make me mate him right in front of souta and my father!' _

Utsukushii's demon half snickered but didn't speak again. She looked to inuyasha. "I'm going to go comfort kagome." he nodded and she walked up the stairs. Inuyasha turned back around and was tackled/hugged to the ground by souta. Instead of pushing him off, inuyasha just ruffled his hair and smiled. _' I've taken care of shippo for so long that being a father shouldn't be so hard.' _he thought. " Come on souta," he said. " You can show me your new video game."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**AND THAT WRAPS UP THE SECOND CHAPTER. I WILL ONLY UPDATE WHEN I GET FIVE MORE REVIEWS. SO REVIEW THIS STORY IF YOU WANT TO SSE MORE. NEXT CHAPTER: HOW TO DEAL WITH AN EMOTIONALY DISTRESSED DAUGHTER!**


	3. Chapter 3: emotions swirl

**I couldn't wait to write the next chapter to ' The love of a mother' so I decided to say " screw the reviews, I'm writing the next chapter any way." so, enjoy.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Utsukushii walked slowly to her daughters room, thinking of what she was going to say to kagome when she got there. _' oh, what am I going to tell her? I practically told her boy friend became my mate and is going to be her new step father. How am I going to cheer her up from that?' _she thought. Her demon side was working on reassuring her things would be okay. _' __**don't worry. Everything will go by just fine. But try to cheer her up quickly. The sooner were done, the sooner we can get back to our mate.**__' _it purred out. _' Is sex all you ever think about?' U_tsukushii asked. Her demon side giggled a little bit. '_** It's not ALL I think about. Sometimes I think about masturbating!' **__'Your impossible.' ___she said to it_**. A**_s she reached kagome's door. She was about to turn the handle when she heard a noise and caught the faint scent of salt.

'huh?'. _Utsukushii_ pressed her ear against the door. The sound came again. A light hiccup then a sob. She was _crying!_ _' oh no, I made my own daughter cry! I'm a horrible mother!_' _Utsukushii_ thought. She was moving away from the door when her demon spoke up. '_** WOULD YOU STOP THAT! If I could I would slap you. This isn't your fault. You couldn't control your feelings for inuyasha. You loved him and an opportunity arose for you to act on those feelings and you took it.'. '**__ I still feel guilty. I knew how she felt about inuyasha and I still took him as my mate.' '__** But you also knew how you felt about him.'**_. Utsukushii couldn't think of any other argument. She lightly turned the doorknob and peeked inside. What she saw inside broke her heart.

Kagome was laying on her bed crying into her pillow. Her sobs echoed through the room and broke Utsukushii's heart. She could see the tears on the pillow and smell the salt from her tears. Utsukushii felt terrible about causing her daughter such pain but knew there was nothing that could be done about it. _' great,' _she thought. _' how am I going to cheer her up from this!' _

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Inuyasha was having a hard time as well, but for a different reason. He was busy keeping an incredibly hyper souta and listening to a long lecture from Kenmei about how to treat his daughter. _' this is going to be harder than I thought' _inuyasha grumbled in his mind. _' __**but the reward is so worth it.**__'_ his demon side spoke in his mind. Inuyasha smiled as he pictured Utsukushii naked underneath him writhing and moaning in pleasure. _'yeah' _he thought.

He was snapped out of his thoughts by a Kenmei hitting him in the back of his head with a cane. "Are you listening to me? She wont like you if you don't listen to her. You need to work on being a good listener." and Kenji went into another long lecture. _'This is going to take a while.'._ Inuyasha thought as he went back to trying to fight off souta. Buyo yawned and stretched himself out on the couch before curling up and falling asleep.

As Inuyasha continued to fight off souta his thoughts began to wander to the conversation he had with Utsukushii before her family came home.

**Finally a flashback!**

_Inuyasha lay softly spooning with his loving mate Utsukushii after enjoying a soft fuck. He stared into her eyes and smiled. He was about to close his eyes and go to sleep when she asked. "should we have a human marriage ceremony?". Inuyasha's eyes opened again. "why?" he asked. "so my family and others know that I'm remarried." she stated. When she saw the look in his eyes her face fell and she looked away. "we don't have to if you don't want to." _

_inuyasha looked at her and frowned. He could smell the sadness coming off her. He turned her around to face him and gave her a kiss then held her to him. "If you want to have a human ceremony we can." he smiled. She smiled back at him and hugged him tight. To her body. "Good. But this means you will have to meat my mother." she said trying to stay cheery. Inuyasha visibly paled. Kenmei had mentioned his wife once and the only thought he had had been.'How did he put up with that woman?'. "well, since it's for you, I'll try to get along with her.". Utsukushii smiled when her ears twitched at a sound outside and reminding her of her new features. Her smile fell almost immediately and she sprang out of the bed. Inuyasha looked confused before she started to pace the room and talk to herself._

"_oh man! What am I gonna do! I forgot about my dog ears and hair! How am I gonna hide this! My family is gonna freak!" she was saying while running in a circle. Inuyasha chuckled lightly seeing her in such a frenzy. He got out of bed calmly and pulled her to him. "don't worry. It'll..." Utsukushii cut him off. "how can I calm down! I cant wear a hat at my own wedding and I cant hide the silver color of my hair." inuyasha chuckled again. "it'll be fine. I can go back to the feudal era and get a charm to hide your new features." Utsukushii calmed down some. " but what about my claws and gold eyes?" she asked. Inuyasha's smile faded a little. " no one should notice your claws unless they look closely at your hands. But I don't know what to do about your eyes. Maybe the charm will cover that to." _

_Utsukushii calmed down and smiled at him. Then she put a hand behind his head and started to lead it down. Inuyasha wasn't sure what she was doing until his head reached her plump breast. He didn't need to be told what to do and latched onto a hard nipple and started to suck. "we still have a little time before the others come home." she whispered into his fluffy ear. Inuyasha smirked around her nipple as she began to guide them both to the bed._

_**Flash back is over.**_

When they had woken up they had a brief discussion about how the wedding was going to be done and how to fund it. Inuyasha smiled. He was going to be bound to the woman he loved in every way possible. He was lost in his memory's when he received another hard smack to his head by Kenmei. Rubbing his head inuyasha started to listen to Kenmei and struggling to breathe because of the death hug he was in by souta.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Kagome didn't know how she ended up crying into her pillow. She had gone up to her room more mad than she had ever felt before. But as soon as she sat down on her bed she had broken into tears and a series of uncontrollable sobs. '_ why doesn't he love me? What did I do to him?' _she thought as she continued to cry. She was just starting to get her sobs under control when she heard her door open. She looked and her mother stood by the door.

"Go away!" kagome yelled at Utsukushii. But she didn't leave. She walked over and sat on the bed next to kagome despite her protest. Kagome was about to get up and go downstairs when her mother grabbed her and hugged her to her. Kagome was about to shout when a sudden feeling of emptiness swept over her. All the anger, fury and frustration she meant to fling at her mother was gone, leaving behind only the hollow feeling and sadness. Kagome broke down into another series of sobs and tears.

Utsukushii just held her sobbing daughter. Hearing her sobs and feeling her tears broke her heart. She had caused her daughter so much pain. Her inner demon kept screaming at her it wasn't her fault but she ignored it and continued to hold her daughter.

"shh. It'll be okay." she whispered to kagome. Kagome's muffled voice came through to her sensitive ears. "why did he leave me? Why didn't he love me?" where some of the things she could make out. Kagome looked up at her mothers solemn expression with tears in her eyes. "kagome," she spoke softly. "inuyasha did love you. But you never returned it. You sent the wrong signals to him and he thought you didn't love him." Kagome only grew more sad and hollow. Her mother was making it sound like it was all her fault. "but your not all to blame. Inuyasha sent some bad signals to you to. When he went to see kikyo, he didn't think he was hurting anyone. Just seeing an old friend. And when he fought with kouga he thought he was protecting you." kagome started to feel a little brother.

"And then there's me." Utsukushii said. "i might be the most to blame here. I took inuyasha away from you and hurt you. I'm sorry." she said as her eyes started to water a little. Kagome couldn't believe what she had heard. Her mother was blaming herself for her sadness. But she knew they all had a part to play in this. All they had was a bad case of misread signals. Suddenly kagome felt stupid for feeling so angry at them. She was just as much to blame as they were. "thank you mom." she said. Her mother nodded at her, gave her one last hug then left her room.

While heading down the hall she heard her demon speak up. _'__** okay, you cheered up your daughter. Now go find our mate. **__'_ it said. Utsukushii couldn't help but smile. She had been feeling the urge to mate with inuyasha since her family came home but had to resist the urge when kagome became so upset. Now that she was feeling better, she could go find her mate and scratch a certain itch.

When she got downstairs she almost laughed at the scene before her. Inuyasha was trying to push off souta who had him in a death grip while getting hit over the head with a cane by Kenmei who kept telling him to pay attention. She could swear she saw a smirk on buyo's face as he watched the scene. Deciding that she should get her mate before he wore himself out before she could get to him she walked up and started to drag inuyasha away.

Souta and Kenmei looked confused but buyo just meowed and went to sleep on the couch again.

**Lemon**

inuyasha was confused when Utsukushii dragged him into her room until he saw her with her top off. She gave inuyasha a long, lust filled kiss as inuyasha fondled her bra clad breast. Utsukushii gave a long moan into his mouth as he reached back and removed her bra and began to suck lightly on her breast. Deciding that inuyasha had to many clothes on, she reached and yanked his pants down, freeing his hardened member and began to stroke it.

Inuyasha moaned on her nipple causing her to moan and grasp him a little harder. Utsukushii pulled her breast away from inuyasha and took her hand off his member making him whimper in disappointment until he felt her hot mouth on him. She bobbed lightly on his cock enjoying the taste when she heard him moan out. "im going to cum.". This was what she was looking for.

She took her mouth away from him and only lightly stroked him. Inuyasha groaned at the loss of stimulation. Utsukushii smirked evilly up at him. When inuyasha felt like he was about to cum Utsukushii gripped him to prevent his release but continued to stroke him. "please let me cum." inuyasha moaned out to Utsukushii. She smiled sweetly at him. "not until you beg." she whispered to him. Inuyasha groaned. He was about to protest when she gave his head a very slow lick. Utsukushii then placed her hardened nipple on the tip and squirted some of her milk onto it. She continued to torture him for a few minutes until inuyasha couldn't take it anymore. "please,please let me cum. I need release." he ground out through his grit teeth. Utsukushii smiled and quickly took him into her throat. Inuyasha moaned out loudly as he spilled his seed into her throat.

Utsukushii smiled as she pulled him out of her mouth. She had just gotten up to eye level with inuyasha when he pinned her to the bed with her arms above her head. "my turn." he whispered into her ear before giving it a slow lick on the inside. He trailed down kisses from her ear to her mouth giving her a long kiss then kept kissing down. He stopped at her breast. He smirked evilly up at her before giving her nipple a long, slow, wet and torturous lick. Utsukushii groaned loudly at the pleasure that coursed through her breast. Inuyasha continued to slowly lick her nipple before he pulled it into his mouth and lightly sucked.

Inuyasha loved the sweet milk flowing into his mouth from Utsukushii's breast. He pulled back, swirled his tongue around the nipple a few times then proceeded further down. When he reached her navel he licked it and dipped his tongue in making her groan loudly again. _' ill have to remember that.' _he thought before continuing to kiss his way down her body. Inuyasha found his path blocked by a pair of pants. Normally, he would have torn her pants off, but this time he slowly slid her pants off her legs, leaving her only in a pair of pink panties.

Inuyasha lightly rubbed her womanhood through her panties spreading her juices around and making her moan loudly. He bent down and gave a slow lick through her panties. Utsukushii moaned loudly again. He was licking her slowly for minutes before finally slipping off her panties, exposing her dripping wet core. Inuyasha dived back in and began to slowly lick her bare cunt.

Utsukushii had to bite her lip to keep herself from screaming out in pure pleasure. Inuyasha was licking her outside lips and clit at the same time and was driving her crazy. She couldn't help herself anymore. "please inuyasha! Make me cum!". Inuyasha stopped licking all together and smirked. "nu uh, you have to beg for it." he whispered into her ear. He took the tip of her ear into his mouth and began to lightly suck on it and flick it with his tongue. She groaned out. Her pussy was leaking juices onto the sheets and her thighs. She resisted the urge to beg him for release until he began to lick her mating mark. She screamed out as the pleasure coursing through her broke her resistance. "okay! Okay! Please inuyasha! I beg of you! Make me cum! PLEASE!". Inuyasha smirked and went back down to her pussy lips. He hesitated only a moment before delving his tongue inside and licking her g-spot.

Utsukushii screamed. And for once was thankful she got her room soundproofed. She was screaming for only a moment before utter rapture came to her and her fluids shot into inuyasha's awaiting mouth. When she finished cumming, inuyasha licked her excess juices off his lips and her pussy.

Inuyasha moved up and positioned himself at her still dripping opening before plunging himself in quickly. Utsukushii cried out loudly at the sudden feeling of inuyasha inside of her. She felt him hit her cervix and stretch it to it's max and finally enter her womb. Inuyasha pulled almost completely out then slammed back in as hard as he could. He started to fuck her with every ounce of strength he had as Utsukushii continually screamed beneath him. She could feel him enter her womb and stir around the juices inside of it with each thrust.

With a final hard thrust inuyasha poured all his seed into her waiting womb. Utsukushii screamed out loud as she felt his hot cum hit the walls of her womb and fill it all the way before spilling out into her pussy and onto the sheets beneath them. Inuyasha collapsed on top of her panting. He tried to pull out but found he was stuck. The head of his penis had swollen and prevented him from moving. Utsukushii smiled and moaned at the feeling of him stuck inside of her. She leaned to his neck and began to lap at his mate mark. She felt his cock twitch inside of her and shoot a smaller load of cum into her again. She smiled again and kept licking his mark making him continually shoot small burst of cum into her. She was so caught up in her attention to his mark she didn't notice that inuyasha had fallen asleep.

**End of lemon**

**I'm just going to skip ahead a little to about three days before the wedding.**

Inuyasha woke up still buried to the hilt inside of Utsukushii. There wedding was scheduled for Friday and her remaining family had been thrilled to hear she was moving on. But her mother wasn't so thrilled. She kept insisting that she come over with her soon to be husband so she could meet him but Utsukushii had managed to convince her that they would meet soon enough.

Souta had told everyone in his class that his mom was getting married to his hero. It seemed souta was more excited about the wedding then inuyasha and Utsukushii were. They had to fight to get souta into bed each night.

Kagome's friends took it a little differently. When kagome had told them that inuyasha had left her they had gone into an uproar calling him a two timer and a jerk. But when kagome told them he had had proposed to her mother, they calmed down and listened intently. When she was finished, her friends all congratulated her then left. Though eri stayed behind to ask her something. "do you know how big he is?" after that kagome promptly left.

Kenmei had taken inuyasha to pick out the wedding rings. They were simple rings. They were gold with some small diamonds studded on the top. Inuyasha was afraid at first since they were so simple. He thought Utsukushii wouldn't like them but Kenmei had assured him that she would love them.

As the day of the wedding came closer, inuyasha and Utsukushii were getting in as much sex as possible. Almost every spare moment they had was spent in the bedroom. They had also gotten the charm made for Utsukushii to make her look human and even got one for inuyasha. They had experimented with the charms and found they could also turn them into a human. And of course they had tried having sex like that.

The night before the wedding, Kenmei had forbidden inuyasha and Utsukushii from sleeping together. At first inuyasha had protested and tried to sneak into the room with her. But as it turned out, Kenmei had taken every percussion to prevent him from going in with her.

Inuyasha had gone outside and sat in goshinboku staring at the stars when he heard. "Couldn't sleep?". He looked down and saw Utsukushii standing beneath the branch he was on. He jumped down and pulled her into a hug, taking in her comforting scent. "why cant we sleep together? I miss our scent." he said to her. She smiled sadly at him. "It's a tradition. The bride and groom cant be together the day before the wedding or it will bring bad luck.". Inuyasha whimpered when she pulled away. But was surprised when she sat next to him. "can we just sit here for a while?" she asked sweetly. Inuyasha smiled. "sure." he said when he sat down next to her. He wrapped his arm around her and pulled her close to him. They just sat there watching the stars together.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**And that wraps up this chapter. Stay tuned for the next one. The wedding!**


	4. Chapter 4: the long awaited wedding

**The poll has closed and the votes are in. and by unanimous decision, ' The love of a mother' is being updated. And in this chapter, we have the long awaited wedding. And a possible trip to the feudal era.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

after an hour of sitting under the stars with each other, Inuyasha and Utsukushii shared one last long make out session. Utsukushii tried to get up but Inuyasha held her to him. " Inuyasha, we need to go before anyone notices were out here." she said. " I want to stay." Inuyasha whined. Utsukushii reached up and rubbed one of his ears making him purr. " I know you want to stay, but its tradition. We cant be together until after the wedding." she said. Inuyasha pouted. Utsukushii smiled and gave his ear a quick flick with her tongue then whispered, " If your a good boy, then you'll get a nice **treat **after the wedding." into his ear. Inuyasha gave a low growl in his throat to show his approval then released her. They shared one last passionate kiss before turning to their separate rooms for the rest of the night. Utsukushii returned to her bedroom and Inuyasha quietly snuck back into Souta's room. Kenmei watched as the two parted ways. He had watched them to make sure they didn't do anything **TOO **intimate and was pleasantly surprised when all they did was share a few kisses. '_ good to know they have __**some **__self control!'_ he thought then went back inside to go to sleep.

Utsukushii crawled back into her bed and yawned. She was tired from the day before of nonstop sex with Inuyasha and needed to rest but couldn't help but feel anxious about the next day. Inuyasha was the same in Souta's room, tired but anxious about tomorrow. The only person more excited then them was souta. He was so excited he hadn't gone to sleep until Inuyasha had come back to the side of his bed. Inuyasha was just drifting off to sleep when Souta's voice picked up. " Are you really marrying mom tomorrow?" he asked. Inuyasha kept his eyes closed but answered. " Yeah, yeah I am." he said with a sleepy smile on his face before letting the comforting silence carry him into sleep. " Good." souta said then fell asleep himself. Utsukushii had only one last thought before sleep claimed her, '_ I cant believe I'm going to marry the man I love tomorrow. Kenji would be proud.' _and with that, she let sleep take her, dreaming of small dog eared children running around the shrine.

**The morning of the wedding.**

Utsukushii woke up and was immediately surrounded by her family. They all practically dragged her out of bed and had her dressed in a simple traveling kimono before she could say anything. '_my wedding with Kenji wasn't nearly this crazy!_' Utsukushii thought as her family dragged her into the car and drove towards the shrine they would be holding the ceremony at.

Meanwhile Inuyasha had just woken up to the sound of slamming doors. He jumped up with a hand on the hilt of his sword, ready to slice any enemies to pieces only to see Kenmei staring at him. Before he could say anything he was being dragged out of the room by his haori. " Come on! We haven't got all day! You don't want to be late to your own wedding do you?". Kenmei and souta had Inuyasha at the shrine faster than he could blink. They handed him off to Utsukushii's sisters who were working as maidens who hurried him into a back room and stripped him of all his clothing before he could protest.

Inuyasha made a move to cover himself but was stopped when the maids who were no identified as Nushi, Sayaka and Nanami grabbed his arms to slip the black haori and undershirt onto him. Inuyasha was surprised at just how fast the maids moved while dressing him. He had been there roughly five minutes and they almost had him fully dressed. They had just started to put the hakama on him when Sayaka gave his limp shaft a few quick pumps and a quick lick making him lightly jump in surprise. The other girls acted like they didn't notice and continued to dress him. When they were finished, Inuyasha was dressed in a black and gray haori and hakama with a white undershirt. " The ceremony wont be for another hour or so. You can take a nap while you wait if you want." one of the maids said to him. Inuyasha nodded then went over to a nearby chair and fell asleep. The maids checked to see if he was asleep before smirking at each other. They weren't going to let this man marry their little sister before they got to try him out first. As quietly as they could, the sisters snuck over to Inuyasha and pulled down his haori, revealing his semi hard member to them. They started to stroke him lightly to fully arouse him. After all, they had an hour before the wedding.

**With Utsukushii**

Utsukushii was doing better than Inuyasha was. Her other sister and mother were getting her into her dress while her mother kept asking questions about Inuyasha. " How long have you known him?" she asked. Utsukushii sighed as her sister fastened the last strap for her dress. " A little over two years now." she said, hoping to put an end to her mother's questions. But alas, luck was not on her side. " who are his parents?" Utsukushii faltered a little. She had once asked Inuyasha about his parents and saw the great look of pain that crossed his face. " I don't know." she said solemnly. " He never talks about them. And if anyone ask he gets a pained look on his face." her mother still didn't look satisfied. She was about to ask Utsukushii another question when Saiai spoke up in her defense. " You'll meet him at the reception mom. Then he can answer your questions." their mother reluctantly agreed with a grunt.

When Saiai was done fixing Utsukushii's dress she gave herself a once over in the mirror. Her dress was snow white with a sleeveless top and long gloves reaching her elbow on her arms. She wore a long snow colored skirt that touched the ground very lightly. There was a veil over her head and she wore white shoes. '_ It's even more __gorgeous than her last wedding dress!_' Utsukushii's mother and sister thought when they saw it. They all smiled at each other ( except her mother who just scowled). " Your gonna knock him dead sis!" Saiai said. Utsukushii smiled but started to wonder what Inuyasha was up to.

**With Inuyasha**

Inuyasha woke up a little groggily. He had had the strangest dream. He continually felt like something hot was surrounding and convulsing around his penis. He didn't dwell on it to long though. He glanced at the clock and noticed the ceremony was going to start soon. The maids came back in the room, looking strangely refreshed and happy, they also smelled slightly like him. '_ well they did dress me._' Inuyasha thought and dismissed the thought. " It's almost time." one of the girls said as they guided him to the alter. The girls each passed Inuyasha a quick glance and smiled as their pussy's throbbed in remembrance of what they did. ' _if only Utsukushii didn't already have him. Hes __**HUGE**__!'_ they all thought. As Inuyasha slept, they all took turns sucking him off and grinding themselves into him. He had been huge to say the least. They didn't know how their sister could take all of that into her. It was extremely pleasurable to them to the point they had to struggle not to cry out, but they did make sure he shot as much of his hot cum into them as they could take. They all smiled at the memory and the feeling of his cum still sloshing around in their wombs. They would have to convince Utsukushii to share him one day. Very, very soon.

_**MINIATURE FLASHBACK TIME WITH SMALL LEMON**_

_the girls slowly pulled down Inuyasha's hakama and gazed at his semi hard erection. Their mouths started to water as _Nanami _went __down and started to lick it. Inuyasha groaned in his sleep at the feeling when she began to slowly engulf him. She bobbed her head up and down on him until he came into her mouth. She swallowed every drop to make sure she didn't lose any of it. She pulled him out of her mouth and noticed he was still hard and they smiled. They pulled down their panties revealing their dripping cores as one of them began to slowly mount him. She took a deep breath and plunged down._

Nanami_ had to bite her lip to keep from screaming out in pleasure. Inuyasha was so huge he separated her folds to the max and bumped into her cervix to the point the head of his cock was past it and inside of her womb, and she still had two inches out of her! She pushed down and took the last few inches into her. She slowly bounced on his shaft, eliciting moans from them both at the stimulation. _Nanami_ bet on a gamble and pushed one of her nipples into his mouth. Inuyasha's subconscious instincts kicked in and he began to suck on the hardened nub. __Nanami__ tried to keep from screaming in pleasure when his cum flooded inside of her womb but still a low moan escaped her lips as she came hard onto his shaft._

_Nushi was next up. When Nanami got off Inuyasha he was still hard as a rock for the others. Nushi mounted Inuyasha and shoved him into her dripping core. She clamped her mouth shut to keep from screaming. Nushi was still a virgin when Inuyasha filled her and she had torn through her hymen. She felt the pain shoot through her but it was soon overwhelmed by the feeling of intense pleasure coursing through her veins. She rode Inuyasha with all the strength she could muster until he flooded her with his cum too. She got off of him wobbly and clamped her vaginal muscles as tight as she could to prevent any of his cum from leaving her._

_Sayaka went next. When Sayaka felt Inuyasha pierce her cervix she immediately came onto his hard shaft, coating it in even more of their combined juices. She rode him until she got week in the knees when he finally gave his biggest load of cum into her. He shot so much cum into her womb it blasted out of her cervix and into her pussy, coating his shaft and balls. _

_When Sayaka got of of him they all stared at his still sleeping form and his cum covered cock. They all looked and smiled at each other. " We need to clean him up, don't we?" Nushi said. The other girls nodded then converged on his cock with licks, getting the cum off of him. When they had cleaned all the cum off of him they noticed he had another erection. Nanami went over and started sucking him off to try to get rid of his erection. He had came five times already and was beginning to wilt a little. She felt the familiar violent twitch signaling he was going to cum, very, **very** hard. She pulled back to where only the swollen head was left inside of her mouth when he started to blast spurt after spurt of cum into her mouth. This was the biggest load he had ever released and Nanami's throat had to work overtime to prevent any of his cum from escaping her mouth. He came for five minutes straight before the stream finally slowed to a stop. She swallowed the last bit of cum and pulled him out of her mouth with a loud *POP* and saw he finally lost his erection. The girls smiled and pulled his hakama back over his waist and left to go clean themselves up._

_**THE FLASHBACK HAS ENDED**_

The first thing that hit Inuyasha was the smells. Living in kagome's time introduced him to a variety of strong and strange smells, but this was completely different. The combined smell of so many scented candles, so much aftershave and cologne, perfume and sake was almost to much for Inuyasha to take. It took all of his will power to keep from passing out as he stood on the alter. The next thing was sheer number of people in attendance. He didn't know how many people would come but the shrine was almost completely full. Inuyasha pushed these thoughts from his head as he focused on Utsukushii. He felt a hand on his shoulder and saw Utsukushii's brother standing behind him. " don't worry Inuyasha. Its okay to be nervous." Inuyasha gave a slight nod to him then looked straight forward. " Just don't make her sad, okay? Otherwise I'll have to hurt you!" Inuyasha resisted the urge to laugh and gave another nod. They waited only a few minutes before the song ' here comes the bride' began to play, and Utsukushii walked in with her father.

**I don't know much about traditional Japanese weddings and I'm to lazy to look it up so just use your imagination. Or you can look it up.**

Inuyasha and Utsukushii sat at the main table while the other guest mingled around them. Utsukushii leaned her head on Inuyasha's shoulder and smiled. Inuyasha looked down at her and smiled as well. That was when everyone started to clink their forks onto the glass cups. Inuyasha looked puzzled. " What are they doing?" he asked Utsukushii. She smiled at him. " It means we have to kiss." she said. Inuyasha smiled and kissed her with all the passion he had stored up as the crowd cheered. They broke apart after a minute or so. They could feel their growing arousal the kiss went on and knew if they didn't stop they would end up mating right in front of everyone. They were just enjoying the others company, staring into the others eyes when Utsukushii's mother walked over and sat down across from them.

Inuyasha gave the woman a weird look. He hadn't met her but he could smell that she didn't like him. Before either of them could say a word, she started to bombard them both with questions. No matter how many questions they answered she always came up with more. She was wearing Inuyasha's patience to its breaking point when she asked a very touchy question. " Who were your parents Inuyasha?" Inuyasha looked startled then a look of great pain crossed his face and he looked away. Utsukushii put a comforting hand on his shoulder and kissed his cheek. She turned toward her mom with an irritated look. " Mom! I told you that's a touchy subject with Inuyasha!" her mother acted like she didn't hear her and pressed Inuyasha. " you didn't have anyone from your family here Inuyasha, where are they?" Inuyasha sighed then answered while still looking away. " I don't have a family. Only an older brother." hoping that would be enough, but Utsukushii's mother pressed on. " A brother you say. Well where is he? Surely he wouldn't miss his younger brothers wedding." Inuyasha gave a light growl. " We don't exactly get along." he ground out.

Utsukushii's mother still wasn't satisfied. " what about your mother and father? Where are they?". The look of pain crossed Inuyasha's face again. " My father died the day I was born. I never knew him. And my mother..." he trailed off. She got a mad look in her eyes. " What about her? Did you not want her here?" Inuyasha answered sadly "Its not that. Its just..." he trailed off again. " Just what? Why don't you want her here? Is she some kind of slut or something? Or is she..." she stopped talking when Inuyasha fixed her with a look of pure fury, his eyes flashed red for a second. " My mother was **NOT **a slut! She was killed!" his face fell again. Utsukushii hugged him and glared at her mother who still looked irritated. As if what she heard wasn't enough to satisfy her. " Mother that's enough!" she said. By now the crowd had gone silent to hear the conversation.

They could tell that she was about to say something else when Utsukushii stood up. " I've had it with you! You've been nothing but hostile towards Inuyasha, no, my **husband! **Ever sinceyou found out about him! Now you've gone and upset him by dragging up painful memory's! Why cant you just accept him for who he is!" her mother opened her mouth to say something but Utsukushii was on a roll. " I don't know what your problem is! Why cant you just leave him alone!" she grabbed Inuyasha's hand and he stood up. " Now we are leaving, and don't you **dare **follow us!" she said in a dark and dangerous tone as she and Inuyasha left the shrine. The guest and Utsukushii's mother **( A/N shes so disrespectful she doesn't even get a name.) **were stunned at what just happened. And they never even cut the cake.

**On the road**

Inuyasha and Utsukushii were going down the highway heading towards their honeymoon home while Utsukushii was apologizing about her mother. She was still apologizing when she finally got the courage to ask a question that had been nagging her. "Inuyasha, how did your mother die?" Inuyasha looked away and sighed. " You don't have to tell me if you don't want to." she said quietly thinking she had hurt him. He was silent for a long time before answering. " She was killed by the villagers." Utsukushii gasped but listened. " we were playing a game when she suddenly told me I had to go." he sighed then continued. " I did leave, but I came back to say goodbye. But what I saw was the **TRUE **definition of 'demon'"

( **I was going to do a flashback here but it would probably make you throw up or cry)**

by the time Inuyasha was finished with his story they had made it to their honeymoon home and Utsukushii was in tears. They had just steeped out of the car when she hugged him as hard as she could. " Oh Inuyasha! How could anyone be so cruel!" she cried into his chest. Inuyasha was stunned for a moment but eventually hugged her back. Inuyasha tried to calm her down, whispering sweet nothings into her ear until her sobs finally subsided into small hiccups then slowed to nothing. She looked up at him and kissed him, pouring all her love and passion into it, trying to heal the wound of his heart. They separated minutes later and saw the love shining in eachother's eyes. Inuyasha picked her up and carried her over the threshold and into the bed room. He had just set Utsukushii down when she tackled him onto the bed with a kiss.

He was stunned but he knew what she wanted when she reached into his hakama and rubbed his hardening member. " I know how much pain you've been through Inuyasha," she whispered into his ear. " And I want to make you feel better.". Inuyasha smiled. He could tell they weren't going to leave anytime soon.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**WA HAHAHAHAHAHA! CLIFFHANGER! No more lemons for you until the next chapter! And if you want me to update soon I want this story to have at least 10 reviews. So click that review button and tell me what you think. Or no more updates.**


	5. FINNALY BACK

**Oh it is SO great to finally get back to writing again. I missed all my fans on FF.N and I'm sure you all missed me as well. That or you just missed all the lemons I was writing you perverts. Either way, I have to thank my mother for this. She gave me a new laptop on Christmas day so I could start writing again. But this isn't about my family or my old problems; this is about me getting back to the newest chapter of "The love of a mother"**

As the sun rose over the horizon and bathed the landrld in its light, the world began to awaken and fall into its natural order. The beast of the night began to journey into the realm of dreams; Birds began to sing their songs of joy, men and women alike awoke to face another day's challenge with each other…

"Fuckin sun! Gotta ruin every fuckin morning!"

And a pissed off hanyou whispered curses at the sun for ruining his good sleep next to his beautiful mate. Yep, just another average morning in the forest of the newly-wedded Inuyasha Taisho and Utsukushii Taisho. A week into their honeymoon and the two had never been happier. They were staying in a small cottage in a forest a few miles away from the main city. about seventeen miles away from anyone else, surrounded by trees and a river running through the forest behind their cottage. Every day they would go on walks through the forest and the sights and scents of the wild flowers and little woodland critters, catch fish in the creek using wooden spears Inuyasha made, playing fun games of hide and seek and tags using the surrounding trees, that's what they enjoyed doing the most, because whenever they found each other, the winner would get a special 'reward' from the loser. Of course even that paled in comparison to what they truly did the most, and that was fuck each other's brains out, daily and fondly.

It seemed they just couldn't get enough of the others body. They had sex at every opportunity using every excuse they could to do so wherever they could, which was pretty much everywhere in the house at least three times. That was the bed, on the floor, on the couch, on the loveseat, on the recliner, on the recliner in the reclined position, the rug in front of the fire place, on top of and under the kitchen table, on the kitchen counter, in the laundry room, in the car, in the trees, in the river when they were bathing, and on the….well, you get the point, a lot of places. But it wasn't just mindless fucking, it was the ultimate show of their love for each other. Though the immense pleasure was a good added bonus. It was a good thing Utsukushii had convinced Inuyasha hey should use protection, otherwise she was sure she would've gotten pregnant by now with how often they had sex and how much Inuyasha came. Though it was a bit…difficult… to find a condom big enough to fit Inuyasha's massive girth. Quite a few had been broken due to them being too small, so Utsukushii had just started taking birth control pills again. And not a moment too soon, because Utsukushii soon found out about one of the most stressful time for all demons, mating season.

Mating season had begun four days into Inuyasha's and Utsukushii's honeymoon, the day after she had started taking the pill again. And the following days after had been filled with almost nothing but endless sex. From the time they woke up with the sun, to when they slept underneath the moon, even when they were eating, mind blowing pleasure filled their senses, and they enjoyed every last second of it.

As Inuyasha lay his head back down on the pillow to try and get back to sleep and think of a way to destroy the sun, he felt his sleeping mate shift a little on top of him, still in the same position she was in when they fell asleep last night after a rather long 'pleasure session'. Utsukushii gave a yawn and slowly opened her bright amber eyes to look into the golden eyes of her husband. "Hey" she said with a sleepy smile, "good morning." Inuyasha smiled back, "Hey yourself." He said and gave her a small peck on her forehead and began to stroke her hair. "And the only good thing about morning is sleeping through it. They're always boring.". Utsukushii smiled and began to purr as he petted her ears and hair. She allowed her eyes to glance back at their still joined and sticky hips and allowed a light blush to grace her cheeks. Last night had been a rather intense fuck session. So intense, they had literally fucked each other into unconsciousness. A mischievous smile came across Utsukushii's face as she turned her head to look Inuyasha in the eye and began to lightly roll and twist her hips. A low groan escaped Inuyasha's lips as his member began to grow and swell inside Utsukushii's still full pussy. Said woman was enjoying the gentle pleasure of Inuyasha's member twitching inside of her wet core until the fire burning in her belly demanded more than simple twitching. Feeling her desire growing greater every second and the effects of mating season begin to come back, Utsukushii craned her head up towards Inuyasha's fluffy ear. "Mornings are boring you say? They're only good for sleeping through? Well then let me spice up yours to wake you up' my little youkai koinu (1)." She whispered into his ear before running her tongue around the edges of the furry appendage and moan.

**Warning! Lemon Ahead!**

Inuyasha groaned at the sensations running through his body. The combined pleasures of his member being inside Utsukushii's tight fleshy sheath and her hot tongue running over his sensitive ear woke both him and his sex drive up. He began to lightly buck his hips into his mate and wife's in an attempt to gain more pleasure. Utsukushii smirked. Only she knew how to turn her mate into a pile of putty for her to sculpt into whatever she wanted and do whatever she wanted. And right now she wanted what was hidden inside her mate's big cock. Pulling her tongue away from Inuyasha's ear, Utsukushii raised herself off of Inuyasha's twitching member eliciting a small whine from both of them at the loss of stimulation, and began to slowly crawl down Inuyasha's body until she came face to face with his rock hard member. Grasping it in one hand, Utsukushii licked him from the base to the tip, tasting the combined juices of theirs still left on it, making Inuyasha moan at the feeling. Utsukushii licked him a few more times, savoring their combined taste, before moving down a bit to his larger than normal balls. She took them into her mouth and swirled them around a bit with her tongue before releasing them and beginning a slow trek back up his shaft to the tip. When she reached the very tip, she flicked her tongue out at it a bit before beginning to lightly suck on it. Inuyasha moaned and groaned loudly, not trying to hide his delight in his mate's skills in working his member with her mouth. It gave him and untold amount of pleasure. But she was also a master at teasing him. Giving him just enough pleasure to make him want more, but not enough to satisfy him. Just enough to crumble his tough guy resolve. He wanted more. He **NEEDED **more.

"U-Utsukushii, p-please." Inuyasha got out in shattered whispers between his moans. He wanted more so badly he was willing to beg her for it. Utsukushii stopped sucking and began to stroke him with feather light touches to keep teasing him. "please what Inuyasha? What do you want?" she asked sweetly. Inuyasha gasped at the sudden shift of stimulation. "P-Please. More." He whispered out in shattered moans. Utsukushii smiled. It was so CUTE how he turned into a begging puppy when she teased him just right. She knew exactly what he wanted her to do, but she wanted him to beg her for it. Too beg her for his release by her mouth. "More of what Inuyasha? What do you want more of? What do you want me to do?" Inuyasha would've been irritated if he wasn't being teased so expertly. He wanted release already and Utsukushii's teasing wasn't bringing him any closer. Said woman was still teasing his cock expertly while maintaining a sweet expression. "Well Inuyasha," she whispered, "what do you want me to do?" as she started to increase the pressure and speed of her hand on his member. What little resistance Inuyasha had left crumbled at the sudden increase, even if minimal. He wanted release and he wanted it badly. "Please Utsukushii, suck my dick! I want to cum already!". Now he was embarrassed. This was the second time his mate had made him beg for his own release. He would get her back for this, but after he had his release.

Utsukushii smiled at hearing her mate beg her for release. She didn't know why, but it satisfied her to know she was able to break Inuyasha's tough guy resolve so easily and reduce him into a begging mess. But now was not the time to revel in her own ego, now was the time to bring her mate the pleasure he so craved from her. Giving one last smirk at her mate, Utsukushii gave the tip of Inuyasha's member one last lick before wrapping her lips around it and beginning to suck it in inch by inch. Inuyasha almost howled at the feeling of his mate finally giving him the pleasure he so craved. The feeling of her hot, wet mouth and skillful tongue finally enveloping his throbbing member always brought amounts of pleasure he was sure even Kami would be envious of. The way she ran her tongue up and down his shaft and swirled it around his head all the while sucking him and bobbing her head was nothing short of euphoric. And with the sexy half-lidded looks she kept fixed on him just made her look that much sexier in his eyes. All her skill and sexiness always put him close to the brink of exploding, but he always held off from Cuming to early in order to fulfill her own desires.

Utsukushii always loved hearing her mate moan and groan because of the pleasure she gave him. It was music to her doggy ears. And the smell of his big, meaty cock was incredible to her sensitive nose. He even tasted good to her. As she pleasured Inuyasha, Utsukushii couldn't help but get hot herself. She felt her lips began to drip in desire and puff up slightly as her nipples hardened and darkened as blood filled them. As she continued to suck away at Inuyasha's cock, her left hand came up and began to lightly rub her left breast as her right went down to lightly rub her wet puffy nether lips, attempting to pleasure herself a little while she continued to suck her mates big cock.

Inuyasha could smell the spike in his mates scent as she began to touch her breast and pussy. It never failed to arouse him when he watched her play with her own body while also pleasuring him in some way. How he wanted to be the one to squeeze her breast and fuck her pussy and make her cum, but right now, all he could do was moan as she continued to expertly suck his cock while pleasuring herself as well. He absently wondered how she was so skilled in the art of pleasuring a man before remembering she was married before and had close to eight years to practice on dildos and vibrators to practice her skills. He was broken from his thoughts when Utsukushii pulled him nearly completely out of her mouth and began to suck hard on and swirl her tongue quickly around his cock head, putting him dangerously teetering on the brink of release.

Utsukushii was close to releasing herself as pleasure began to overtake each of her senses. She began to squeeze her left and right nipples tightly with her left hand and pump her middle and fourth fingers into her tight cunt to rub her G-spot while using her index finger to tightly pinch and rub her clit with her claws. The sharp pain oddly enough gave her a godly amount of pleasure that completely blocked out the pain. It was so incredible! She was glad she had mated and married Inuyasha. The upgrade to all her senses and her new more sensitive pussy and breast coupled with her claws that could be used in interesting new ways with her nipples and clit, all this was just an added bonus for her along with her burning love for him increased the pleasure she felt to levels beyond imagination. Utsukushii was so wrapped up in her own thoughts she didn't notice when she started to bob her head even faster on Inuyasha's steel hard cock until she heard his long, low moan and felt the first spurt of his delicious hot cum hit the back of her throat and halfway fill her mouth. The second spurt made her cheeks puff out and snapped her out of her dazed state. When the third spurt came, she began to swallow so she wouldn't drown in her own mates cum, though admittedly, that would be a somewhat pleasant death. Pushing her thoughts of dying by her mates cum, she began to swallow the thick, ropey liquid as it continued to erupt from Inuyasha's cock head.

Inuyasha howled as he blasted his hot sperm into Utsukushii's horny mouth. The waves of relief that washed over him with every spurt of his life giving seed into his mates waiting mouth as she swallowed every last little drop of sperm he blasted into her mouth. As she swallowed Inuyasha's thick, ropey semen, Utsukushii's own orgasm washed over her in waves. Her own juice flooded out of her pussy onto her fingers and the hardwood she was kneeling on as her breast squirted her milk onto Inuyasha's thighs and the bed sheets. She pumped her fingers into her red colored pussy even faster to draw out her orgasm to try and last as long as her mates. She had managed to keep up with the torrent of cum flowing from her mate's cock but it seemed to start to wane too soon and slow to a stop shortly after and she had to pull back for air. As she pulled her head back and took a gasp of air, one final blast of hot cum blew from Inuyasha's hard rod and landed in her open mouth. Utsukushii moaned as the creamy liquid flowed to the back of her throat before she swallowed it.

Inuyasha smiled and hugged his mate and whispered "Thank you" into her fuzzy ear making it flick lightly. Utsukushii smiled. "Well," she asked and pulled back to look him in the eye, "did I spice up your morning?" she asked with the most innocent face she could muster. Inuyasha smiled back "Definitely." Then glanced behind her to the small puddle of juices she had made on the hardwood floor. "But now what are we going to do about all of your juices on the floor over there?" he asked with a raised eyebrow. Utsukushii looked behind her and noticed saw the puddle of her clear juices on the floor. How would they take care of that? It would ruin the floor if it just sat there, and it would be such a waste to wipe it up and throw it away. What they could they possibly do with it?

Suddenly, an idea popped into Utsukushii's head. Should she? She had done it with Inuyasha's, why not hers? But would it be right? It's different when it's yours, but still, they couldn't just leave all her juices sitting there. Without another thought, Utsukushii unwrapped herself from Inuyasha's arms and got on her hands and knees before the small puddle of her own juices. Before Inuyasha or she herself could form a single thought, she had begun to lap up the small puddle with her tongue, much like a dog would drink from a bowl of water. Surprisingly, Utsukushii enjoyed the taste of her own juices, as thick and sweet honey and clear as day. Now she understood why Inuyasha was always so happy to eat out her pussy. If this is how she tasted then she wouldn't mind eating herself out if she could. 'Hmmm,' she thought, 'I wonder if I could possibly be bi-sexual?' it had never come up when she was married to Shinji, but if Inuyasha was willing to try it someday, maybe they could have threesome with some other girl. Her extremely sexy and kinky thoughts were cut off when she felt something, or rather _two _s_omething's _rest on her ass cheeks and begin to knead them, making her moan.

Inuyasha couldn't believe the incredibly sexy sight sitting before him. His mate was drinking her own juices off the floor while in the ultimate position of a bitch to her alpha could be in. she was on her hands and knees with her ass pointed up in the air and her breast flattened on the floor with her neck slightly angled to the left, giving him a clear look at her mate mark. The sight made his already steel hard rod grow even stiffer, he was sure he could chop a tree down with how hard his cock was right now. But even more than the incredibly arousing sight was the growing urge to make her cum by his own hand. Crawling over on his knees, Inuyasha got behind his mate and placed both his hands on her ass cheeks and began to knead and massage them. Hearing his mate's moan, Inuyasha increased the pressure of his hands. He could see her nether lips puff up again and begin to soak in desire, begging for release again. He could hear his mate whine in want for relief, and for him to bring her that relief. Fully intent on giving his mate the relief she so craved, Inuyasha craned his neck down to where he was eye to eye with her brown anal ring, even though he had fucked her ass multiple times, it was still a transfixing sight. Before he or his mate could form any kind of thought, Inuyasha had darted his tongue out and took a quick lap at Utsukushii's puffy red pussy. Utsukushii had finally finished off the puddle of her juices and was set to enjoy Inuyasha eating out her pussy and gave a sharp gasp when he only took a quick lap at her hot core. She gave a high pitched whine when he took another quick lap and then took his tongue away. When his tongue came back, it was just above her clit on the tip of her pussy lips as he began to slide it up with absolutely no pressure added to it as it trailed up her hot pussy. What was wrong with him? Didn't he know how much she wanted to cum right now? She was sure he did, so why was he purposely going so slowly and lightly. That's when it hit her. He was teasing her! He was getting her back for making him beg to cum when she gave him that fellatio. He was going to tease her pussy until she begged him to cum like she made him do! Then she felt the tip of his tongue trace up and down her pussy as light as a feather, just barely gliding over her clit. He was driving her insane!

Inuyasha was enjoying himself a great deal. Teasing his mate was fun. 'This should teach her that she shouldn't keep a horny Inu from Cuming.' He thought mischievously as he began to lightly circle her erect clit. He heard her give out a long whine and try to bring her left hand up to massage her clit, but Inuyasha's right hand stopped needing her ass cheek and held it down while his left gave her other cheek a sharp smack, making Utsukushii yelp then moan when he began to rub it. He took his tongue away from her clit and lightly whispered "Naughty, naughty. You're not allowed to masturbate right now, my horny bitch, and you can't cum either. You'll have to beg me if you want any kind of relief" Then started to trace the outline of her pussy with his tongue. Utsukushii gave out another high whine. He was driving her out of her mind with lust and was enjoying every second of it. She tried to shove her pussy into his face but he backed away just as she did. It seemed the only way she was going to get any sort of relief was if she begged him for it. But she was too stubborn too do so. _'I, I can do this.' _ She thought to herself. _'I can outlast him'. _Inuyasha noticed her trying to outlast him. It seemed she just wouldn't beg him for release. _'well then,' _he thought as a smirk appeared on his lips. _'lets see if she can resist this.'_ He took his tongue away from her pussy eliciting another whine from his mate at the loss of the slight stimulation. He trailed his tongue up slowly until he reached her brown anal ring. Utsukushii's eyes widened when she felt Inuyasha's tongue wiggling around on her nasty asshole, pressing against the opening then quickly drawing away before moving back to her pussy. Inuyasha quickly plunged his tongue inside her folds before just as quickly taking it back out.

Utsukushii was barely holding on to her will not to beg Inuyasha for release. But he was teasing her pussy so expertly it made her want too. The way his tongue lightly licked her outer folds and ghosted over her clit drove her wild with want. But she wouldn't beg! She would outlast him and MAKE him pleasure her. No matter how much fun teasing her was, he'd eventually get bored of it and make her cum. She knew she could! It couldn't be that hard! She was sure she could… suddenly a tsunami of pleasure washed over her in an instant and disappeared just as fast. Then another wave came and disappeared again. She looked back and saw Inuyasha was scraping the tip of one of his fangs against her erect clit, lightly poking into it. Hard enough to give her the maximum amount of pleasure possible but not enough to make her cum. Utsukushii began to pant in exertion to keep her body under her own control. It was getting too be too much! He was causing her so much pleasure but keeping her from Cuming. Oh, how she wanted too cum so bad! But she refused to beg! She had too much pride! But in an instant that pride was shattered by what Inuyasha did next.

Inuyasha could tell his mate wasn't going to beg without a little more of a push. _'Time to pull out my ace in the hole.' _It was a little trick he had found out on the second day of there honeymoon. Utsukushii enjoyed pain, to a certain extent. Nothing serious, like being whipped or cut. Just small stuff like pinching and the occasional spanking. His ace was pushing that limit a bit, but it often worked in his favor. Without another moment to consider something else, Inuyasha ever so lightly, bit down on Utsukushii's erect clit. Utsukushii's eyes flew open. A scream tore from her throat as waves of pleasure washed over her and jolts of electricity arced up her back. She couldn't take it anymore! She wanted too cum so badly! She **NEEDED **it! "OH KAMI! Inuyasha! Please! Make me cum already! I don't care how! Just make me cum already! Lick my pussy! Eat my pussy! Fuck me! Use a dildo on me! Hell, you could even use Tetsusaiga! Just please! Make me cum!" she cried out. She couldn't take any more of this torture! Screw her pride! She just wanted her mate to make her cum already!

Inuyasha smirked. He had finally broken down his mates defense. Giving her left ass cheek another sharp smack, Inuyasha drove his face into Utsukushii's puffed up pussy and began to furiously lap and suck on her inner folds and clit. Utsukushii howled at finally feeling the stimulation she had so been craving. Having Inuyasha's long tongue lick and massage her pussy and clit drove her wild. Her chest heaved as she gasped in pleasure. her legs wrapped around Inuyasha's head and began to squeeze him closer into her, desperate to draw him further into her pussy to make him pleasure her more. It felt so good! His tongue drilled into her and twisted around to lick her G-spot. And with every lick his nose brushed against her clit. She gave a loud whine when he took his tongue out of her pussy. "No! please Inuyasha, put it back in!" she cried out. Inuyasha only smirked at her. She soon felt his tongue again, but it wasn't in her pussy. Instead, it was at the very bottom of her pussy and slowly trailing up towards her other opening and began to prod it lightly. Utsukushii's eyes widened. 'Is he going too….' Her thought was cut off as a loud cry of pleasure tore from her throat. Inuyasha had dug his tongue deep into her brown ass hole. She was so glad she had thoroughly washed that area when they last bathed together. She didn't want Inuyasha too be disgusted by a dirty ass hole. But it felt so good to have his tongue digging around in it. And the fact that it was his tongue digging around in her ass added a sense of naughtiness too it. It felt good, but she wanted more. She tried bringing a hand up to her pussy, but once again Inuyasha's hand stopped hers while his other smacked her ass. He took his tongue out of her ass and whispered to her, "I told you, you cant masturbate now. It's completely up to me when you cum." Utsukushii whined loudly. "please Inu! Make me cum already! I want too cum so badly!" he smirked and moved next to her fluffy ears and began tracing his fingers along the outline of her pussy. " what do you want?" he asked her. Utsukushii began to lightly moan. "Too cuuuummmmm. Oooohhhhhh!" she moaned the last part as he increased the pressure on her pussy and moved them closer to her opening. "who do you want to make you cum?" he asked a little more huskily. Utsukushii moaned in a low tone. "Inuyasha." She said in a somewhat quiet voice then moaned louder as the pressure of his fingers increased again and his fingers began to trace her dripping opening. "Who?" he asked with more force in his voice. Utsukushii began to pant lightly. "Inuyasha." She moaned out in a somewhat loud voice. She gasped sharply when his fingers plunged into her depths and started to quickly rub her G-spot. "**Who!**" she heard him snarl out and increase the pace of his fingers. Utsukushii panted heavily. She was so CLOSE! All she needed was one more little push. And she got that push when Inuyasha's claws lightly pricked her G-spot. With a mighty scream, Utsukushii called out in her demonized voice, "**Inuyasha**!" as her cum gushed out onto Inuyasha's fingers as her body spasmed as the orgasm rocked her body. Inuyasha growled. His demon half was starting to take over, urging him to claim his bitch. To fuck her and make her cum, over and over again. Not giving his mate time to recover, Inuyasha got on his knees, lined himself up with her still gushing opening, and slammed himself into her.

Utsukushii howled in pleasure. Inuyasha's teasing had built up such an intense orgasm! She was right in the middle of what was possibly the most intense orgasm of her life, when she felt Inuyasha's hands land on her ass cheeks before he slammed his steel hard rod into her still gushing pussy. Her eyes widened as a new wave of sheer bliss washed over her still spasming body. Without hesitation, Inuyasha slammed back into her and set a quick pace. His quick pace easily brought her to another orgasm, forcing cum to flood out of her puffy red pussy lips and onto Inuyasha's thighs and cock, lubricating it further so it could go into her even faster. Giving her no time to recover, Inuyasha sped up and began pounding his hard rod into her plump pussy again. Wave after wave of pleasure crashed into Utsukushii. Inuyasha wasn't giving her any time to recover from her orgasms! The pleasure was overloading her senses. Her pussy kept tightening and spilling out juices but Inuyasha still hadn't come yet. She felt a little guilty. Almost every thrust Inuyasha did made a new orgasm rock her body, yet Inuyasha still hadn't cum yet. It seemed he just couldn't do it under his own power. And, being the kind and loving mate she was, Utsukushii took it upon herself to make sure her mate was fulfilled.

Summoning what strength she could that wasn't taken by her pussy to keep convulsing, to flip Inuyasha onto his back. Before he could even blink or growl in dissaprovment ' she had placed her hands on his chest and began to bounce on his shaft. Before long, both were moaning out there approval of the pleasure they were receiving. Utsukushii moaned as she lifted then dropped herself onto Inuyasha's shaft. Inuyasha grasped her hips and slammed her down as he raised his hips with her every descent. Utsukushii's eyes squeezed shut at the intense feelings running through her body. Her toes curled tightly as she bit her bottom lip. Her hands flew from Inuyasha's chest to her breast as she squeezed them, forcing the milk out. It couldn't get any better than this!

*_smack*_

Utsukushii's eyes flew open. Her mouth opened in a silent scream as pain and pleasure exploded from her backside.

_*smack*_

Her back arched as an intense orgasm ripped through her as Inuyasha smacked her ass again. He rubbed the reddening cheek before he began to spank her other cheek. Her tongue lolled out of her open mouth, giving her a 'fucked stupid' look. The combination of pleasure from Inuyasha fucking her pussy with his hard rod, and pleasurable pain of Inuyasha spanking her ass put her on cloud nine. She could feel another orgasm building up in her loins. A roaring inferno, steadily building in intensity. She knew she was going to cum soon. She subconsciously began to increase her pace when she dropped onto Inuyasha's the same time, Inuyasha began to buck his hips into hers and tighten his grip on her thighs. He was close, he could tell he would blow soon, but he was gonna make sure they went together. His right hand went from here hip to her pussy and began to massage the outside of it. Utsukushii's eyes shot open as she let out a loud scream, she was so close! Just a little more!

Inuyasha was gonna blow any second now. And he could tell Utsukushii wouldn't cum for a while longer. So, in a final act of desperation, Inuyasha moved his fingers from the outside of her pussy and brought them to her clit. Using his claws, he very lightly, pierced her clit. Her eyes were as wide as dinner plates at the sharp pain as pleasure coursed over her as an orgasm ripped through every molecule of her body. Her eyes teared up, her toes curled as far as they could go, her back arched close to a 110 degree angle, her tongue lolled out of her mouth as a loud howl escaped her throat. Her pussy clamped down tight as a vice clamp, making it nearly impossible for Inuyasha to move. And with a mighty roar, Inuyasha blasted his hot seed into her pussy which at the same time was gushing juices everywhere. Both let loose loud roars as their orgasms rocked their bodies. Cum flew everywhere in the room, on the walls, on the bed, on the curtains, on the…. You know, do I really need to do this again. You get the point, the entire room.

**Okay, the Lemon has ended, its safe to look now if your under 14.**

As Inuyasha and Utsukushii lay on the cum soaked floor, basking in the afterglow of their intense orgasms, Utsukushii looked at the cum soaked room. There wasn't a single thin in the room that didn't have a combination of their cum on it. "We certainly made a mess, didn't we?" she whispered into Inuyasha's ear. He gave a small smile. "Yes we did. Now how are we going to clean all this cum up?" Utsukushii simply winked and stuck out her tongue. Inuyasha smirked before kissing her and sucking the tongue into his mouth. They had cleaning to do.

**Okay, I know that this chapter is shorter than all the others, but after not writing for so long, I seem to have developed a case of writers block, and this was me trying to write through it. Hope its good enough to satisfy you all for now, until next time.**


	6. petition

**Please note this is not the next chapter of this story, but a petition i found that i think we all need to see.**

The administrators of are as of June 4th going to be taking down Fics that have lemons or have extreme violence. Now I don't know about you but I think thats stupid. There are many wonderful fics that only have one or two lemons in them yet the plot itself is awesome! You can't just take down a 100,000+ word fic just because it has a lemon in a chapter that is only 1000 words long. Now I urge you all to read the petition below, sign it, and repost this to your own fics. Hopefully if we make enough noise everything will return to normal. Thank you.

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Uzunaru999

Harry1817

TheInuDude


	7. solution

**If you read the last chapter, than you know what most people on are thinking right now. but i do have a possible solution. i know of an inuyasha fanfiction sight that is actually pretty good. it's not nearly as big as fanfiction is, but for fans of inuyasha you can sign up and start posting stories there.  
><strong>

**the website is:  
><strong>

** /**

**there isn't much of a selection. but if you sign up and start posting there, it will grow quickly.  
><strong>


	8. my last update on this site

**This is important news everybody. Thanks to VRmaster300's story, "Naruto in the world of Kunoichi" I found out about a website with an MA rating that is very similar to . even in title. It's called **

**yourfanfiction dot com.**

**I don't know if my account will be around for long anymore considering every one of my stories has a lemon in it. So I'm taking precautions and copying every one ive written from the site and posting them on this new one. I urge anyone who is also concerned about losing their account to also move to this site ASAP. Save what you can and move quickly!**

**Jiraiya: FOR PERVYNESS!**

**Me: This might be the only time I agree with him on anything. Oh right, why is he here? He's my new assistant when writing lemons. He'll come up every so often until I can find a way to keep him under control.**

**Jiraiya: good luck with that.**

**Me: ( Pulls out Stun gun) ZAP! Well, now that he is taken care of for now, I'll see you guys on the new site.**

**Jiraiya: *smolder***

**Me: Right after I dial back the power on this stun gun.**


End file.
